Lusanna
by feeling the fall
Summary: Chloe works for Lex at the Daily Planet. She meets a mysterious man at a bar. Lex starts paying more attention to her and soon she is torn between two men. bad sum. just give it a try! Epilogue added.
1. The Daily Planet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Gage of course. Also made a melting pot of ideas I've read from various books from authors like Katie macaslister, Christine feehan…etc. so those ideas are not mine either.

Chloe stared blankly at the computer screen in front of her. Chloe had been having a feeling of restlessness for the past week. She couldn't explain why though. After all, she'd finally landed that job she'd been vying for since she was born. Chloe Sullivan was now a reporter for the Daily Planet. She was currently assigned to write obituaries. Her interview for the job had been a weird one to say the least. They asked her to write her own obituary, but to be completely honest about it. Basically, she needed to write her life story and what she'd hope to accomplish before she died. It had been a shockingly depressing assignment. She'd had the realization that there was nothing really in her life. For so long she'd tied herself to working on the school paper. The only boy she'd ever been in love with was currently involved with Lana Lang. Try as she might, Chloe hadn't ever been able to move past Clark Kent. Her love life was a void, an arid lifeless expanse of desert.

After writing her own obituary and realizing what a sad state her life had become she decided she needed to get out there. She would throw herself into Metropolis and all the various activities the city had to offer. So far she'd had no luck. Lots of people were dying in Metropolis lately and she'd had little time off work. It didn't help that she couldn't concentrate either. Her mind seemed more alert and yet somehow she couldn't work. She felt excited and exuberant for no reason and it annoyed her.

A shadow loomed in her doorway and a voice broke into her thoughts.

"Chloe, what are you still doing here?" Lex Luthor called to Chloe.

"You scared me, Lex!" Chloe chastised him.

"Sorry," Lex didn't sound even remotely sorry.

"I have to finish this last obit and then I'll be free to go."

"Are you in jail? Don't sound so enthusiastic about your job, Chloe. I might start to think you regretted accepting the position." Lex said in his trademark dull voice.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Shocking as it may be, I would like to do other things than write all the time. Writing about death tends to get a little depressing after a while."

"You know how it goes, Chloe. You have to work your way up. Even if you are a friend of the boss." Lex smiled at her as he said it. Chloe noticed his smile. It was a great smile. Lex looked more human, more approachable when he smiled. Unthinking, she smiled back.

Lex paused as he saw Chloe's smile. He'd been seeking her out lately and that disconcerted him. Chloe was a friend and a great reporter. He didn't want to lose her by trying to be more than that, even if he wanted her desperately.

"Helluuuuuu…Chloe I-" Genevieve, Chloe's friend and fellow reporter, stopped talking when she saw Lex standing next to Chloe in her small cubicle. "Hello, Mr. Luthor. How are you?"

"Good, thank you. I was actually just leaving," Lex nodded at Genevieve. "Miss Sullivan have a good night." Lex insisted on being formal with her around other employees. He didn't want them to think he'd hired Chloe for anything other than her writing skills.

"Why does he do that?" Genevieve asked Chloe as she sat one hip on the edge of Chloe's desk.

"Do what?" Chloe asked distracted.

"He tries to act like you two don't already know each other," Genevieve shook her head, "It's not like I'm stupid. You're both from Smallville, you both know Clark Kent and I've seen you two talk to each other. It's downright insulting, is what it is."

"Oh, Lex! I don't know why he does that. I assume it's because he owns the paper and doesn't want any sort of scandal or anything." Chloe shrugged. "It doesn't really matter anyway."

"Hmm….I think it matters, but I'm willing to let it go." Genevieve told Chloe.

"How noble of you." Chloe said.

"I try. That's what friends are for right?" Genevieve joked. "So are you coming out with us tonight? It'll be fun. We're going to try this new bar. It's supposedly the coolest place in Metropolis. It's called 'Lusanna'. Jack went a couple nights ago and said it was killer." Genevieve informed her.

Chloe wanted to build a social life and she knew this was a good opportunity to start.

"When do we leave?" Chloe answered quickly, shocking Genevieve.

"Right now." She said with a huge grin. "I'm so glad your coming!"

"Wait! Don't I need to change? These aren't exactly bar clothes." Chloe gestured to her black skirt and simple white t-shirt.

"You look hot like that! Are you kidding? Guys are gawking at you all the time. Besides, it's just a few people that are going. No one you need to worry about impressing. Lex Luthor won't be at the club, so it'll be fine." Genevieve informed her.

"I guess so," Chloe stood up to go, "And I don't ever feel the need to impress Mr. Luthor. Except with my mad writing skills of course."

A brightly lit sign marked the entrance to the club. 'Lusanna' glowed brightly in shades of neon. While they were waiting in line Chloe looked around. She studied her surroundings. That ever-present feeling of restlessness grew stronger. The feeling intrigued her. The feeling was a detached sensation, almost like she wasn't the one feeling it. But nonetheless she found herself fidgeting because of it. Along with the restlessness was a sense of doom, of foreboding. There was something going wrong, but she couldn't pinpoint the place or for whom. Briefly she entertained the idea that she was becoming psychic. That was such a ridiculous a thought that she smiled to herself.

She gasped softly as she felt a surge of lust surge through her. Chloe looked around her to see if anyone had noticed, but no one had. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that feeling again. It had felt so real and so specific. The lust had been aimed at someone particular. Who she wasn't sure, she just knew it was the strongest sensation so far.

The line moved slowly forward and Chloe found herself thinking about the lust. She thought about it and examined it. It had been a very specific feeling for a certain person, but she had the distinct feeling that it was aimed at an unknown person. An ideal of what one would consider the perfect mate. But that made no sense because everybody knows there is no such thing as the perfect mate. Everyone has flaws and problems. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling. The more she thought about it the more Chloe decided she must just need to get layed.

"Come on. Let's go." Genevieve pulled Chloe's arm as the bouncer let them into the bar. The atmosphere was not what Chloe had been expecting. The lights were soft and the room was dim. The music didn't have such a loud bass that the windows were shaking. Instead the music was a haunting melody, but still with a beat that you could dance to. Immediately Chloe decided she liked the place. Inexplicaby she felt at home here. And the last thing Chloe expected to feel at a bar was at ease.

"Jack and Melanie aren't here yet. Shocking, I know. I'm going to get something to drink." Genevieve told Chloe. "You want anything?"

"Surprise me." Chloe said with a shrug. She didn't really drink that often so she had no idea what she should order.

Genevieve walked off leaving Chloe alone. She walked over to a space where there were chairs and sat down. The chair was comfortable and Chloe relaxed into it. Her body became boneless as she listened to the music and emptied her mind of any thoughts.

a/n: so I know that this is not very exciting yet but please review it and tell me what you think!


	2. Mystery Man

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except Gage. And like I said before I have made a melting pot of the wonderful and sexy ideas from authors like Christine Feehan and Katie Macallister also.

Genevieve walked off leaving Chloe alone. She walked over to a space where there were chairs and sat down. The chair was comfortable and Chloe relaxed into it. Her body became boneless as she listened to the music and emptied her mind of any thoughts.

Suddenly, a man walked by and bumped her chair. Her eyes startled open as the man turned around quickly to apologize. He was gorgeous. There was no other word for it. Her first thought was that he was like the night. He wore all black. His eyes were a dark shade. Chloe couldn't tell what color they were exactly just that they skipped over her with a touch of indifference. His hair was dark brown and he had a slight shadow of stubble along his jaw.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry and didn't see you." He told Chloe. His voice matched his appearance. It was deep and a little rough. Chloe liked it. A lot. Unfortunately he turned to leave as soon as he was done talking.

"It's ok. I was being pretty quiet so I'm easy to miss." Chloe told his back a little breathlessly.

Immediately he stopped walking and turned around slowly. He looked at Chloe as if he'd never seen her before. He studied her face thoroughly. His gaze traveled from her blonde hair, to her eyes, her nose and finally to her lips where his eyes lingered for a second. Chloe blushed at his appraisal.

"What's your name?" He asked her quietly.

"Chloe. What's yours?" Chloe asked.

"Gage." His gaze now traveled back to her eyes. Once again he studied her intently. Almost as if he thought she might disappear at any time.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked because he was sort of freaking her out with his intent staring.

"Now I am. Are you here alone?" He asked her. Normally a question like this would have sent her dialing 911, but from Gage it didn't worry her. And that in itself worried her.

"No. I'm here with a friend." Chloe watch Gage's expression tighten just a little bit at the mention of a friend. "She's at the bar getting drinks." Chloe finished and watched Gage relax again. Almost like he had been afraid she was here with a guy.

"It's dangerous out there for you. I'm relieved you not alone." Gage told her as he moved closer to her chair. He crouched down so that he was on face level with Chloe.

"Relieved I'm not here with a man either, right?" Chloe had no idea where that comment had come from.

"You have no idea." He told her mysteriously.

"Are you here with anyone?" Chloe suddenly imagined him being here with a sexy woman that she could never hope to compete with.

"I'm with you." Gage told her seriously. Chloe almost rolled her eyes until she realized that he meant it. The inner girl in her suddenly giggled with delight.

"Thanks. Why were you in such a hurry?" Chloe asked.

"I've been searching for something for a long time. Lately it has been close, I've felt it coming. Tonight finally, it has arrived. I was very excited. Usually I pay more attention to my surroundings." He told her with a grin. His grin was nothing short of amazing. It made him look even sexier, if that was possible.

"You have an accent. Where are you from?" Chloe moved closer to him without realizing she was doing it.

"I'm from a small town in Europe. Very close to the border with Greece." Gage told her.

"I'm from Smallville. It's a little ways from here."

"I've heard of this town. Remarkable things happen there all the time. It's only fitting that you grew up in such a miraculous place."

"What do you mean fitting?" Chloe asked confused.

He watched her briefly before answering. Almost as if he was judging what her reaction might be.

"I mean simply that you are an amazing woman. I've only just met you and yet I feel as if I've known you forever. I'm very comfortable around you, Chloe. Anyone in my family will tell you what an astounding thing that is." Gage told her simply. Chloe didn't know what to say to that. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her.

"Thank you. I'm not sure why either. I'm usually more guarded around people." Chloe confessed.

"I know," Gage looked over his shoulder, "It was very nice meeting you, Chloe. We will meet again, I guarantee it." Gage told her with a smile. He reached down to shake her hand. Chloe easily gave him hers. As soon as their skin touched each other Chloe felt a shock. Almost like a small zap of static electricity had been released. But somehow different than that, Chloe found herself unwilling to release Gage's hand because she didn't want him to leave.

"I'm glad you bumped into my chair." Chloe blurted out and instantly felt embarrassed. Gage smiled and she felt reassured. Her mind became calm, almost as if it had been soothed by an unknown friend.

"Don't be embarrassed, Chloe. That was honest. Honesty is a rare trait these days. I like it that you don't seek to hide you emotion from me. That is what keeps us alive. Feeling all these things is the only thing that makes you heart and soul seek to go on living day after day." Gage rubbed her wrist with his thumb in a gentle circle.

"I wish it were like that. I'm not that amazing." Chloe denied.

"Yes, Chloe. You are." Gage told her solemnly. Then he bent over and kissed her on the cheek. Chloe sat there stunned as he left. Gage was the first man she'd spent time with and hadn't secretly been wishing she were with Clark Kent. Apparently miracles did occur from time to time.

a/n: Ok so thank you for the reviews you guys submitted! I am going to do one more chapter and hope that some more people read it too! I'm not entirely sure where this story is going. Whether Chloe will get with Lex or Gage. So we'll just have to see! Anyways, Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. A Stapler?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here in any way except maybe Gage. And as I've said some ideas have been loosely used from various authors (feehan, macallister etc.)

Chloe arrived at the Daily Planet the next morning promptly at 8 am. She was always on time and ready to go in the morning but today there was a definite pep in her step. Meeting Gage last night was one of the most amazing nights she'd ever had. She was in such a good mood that she greeted Clark Kent with a huge grin as she saw him. He was talking on the phone. Chloe knew he was talking to Lana and suddenly that didn't bother her anymore.

Chloe wadded up some paper off her desk and threw it over the divider into his cubicle.

"Tell Lana 'howdy' for me!" She told Clark with a grin. He looked at her with surprise before conveying the message. Clark listened to what Lana was saying for a moment, then, "Lana was wondering if you wanted to get together for lunch today." Clark asked.

"Sure thing." Chloe smiled. "Oh, but no Mexican. I'm really in the mood for pizza." She waited for Clark to check with Lana.

"Pizza it is." Clark grinned and Chloe turned to the work at her desk. She worked diligently for two hours before thoughts about Gage began to distract her. She kept turning his name over and over in her mind. It was just about the sexiest name she'd heard before. She was sitting in her chair bouncing it slightly, tapping a pencil against her cheek, and staring aimlessly out into space.

To Lex, she appeared to be the picture of distraction. She was the word embodied. He smiled a little watching her. Sometimes she could look like a little girl, innocent and young, but there was more than that. She was a tenacious reporter with a drive to succeed. He found the juxtaposition of these qualities sexy and extremely tempting. He sauntered over to her desk. Clark noticed him, but said nothing as Lex motioned for Clark to be silent. Lex stood directly behind Chloe for a good minute before she noticed anything. She turned her chair slightly and jumped when she saw Lex so close.

She also let out a semi loud squeak, but luckily most of the reporters were out working on stories. So no one heard her squeak. Clark laughed and Lex's grin grew even bigger. Without even thinking Chloe took her pencil and slapped Lex on the thigh with it.

"You scared me, Lex!" Chloe exclaimed before turning to Clark, "how long was he standing there and why did you let him do it so long? I thought we were friends here, Clark."

"If you hadn't been so thoroughly lost in your thoughts you would have noticed me sooner." Lex said.

"Sorry." Chloe said not sounding at all sorry. She was trying to think of a plausible explanation. "I skipped breakfast this morning. Low blood sugar is a horrible thing."

Clark's phone rang and he turned from the conversation to answer it.

"I've never noticed before. I thought it might have something to do with your night out on the town. Genevieve said you met someone." Lex told her, watching her face for any hint of emotions.

"What do you mean Genevieve said? Are you checking up on me?" Chloe asked with a look of annoyance on her face.

"You're an employee and an old friend. I'm concerned that you're meeting strange men in bars. You don't know anything about him, Chloe." Lex said calmly.

"You're serious," Chloe made a little sound of disbelief. "This coming from a man who slept with so many women that one seduced you then tried to murder you because you didn't remember that you already slept with her years before. That's a bit of a double standard, Lex."

"That was a long time ago. I've changed, Chloe."

For some reason Chloe felt a surge of anger toward Lex. His high handed, king of the land attitude was really annoying her today.

"Right. Well, maybe I've changed. Now I want to sleep with random guys and live it up. You may know what that's like, but I don't. And I'm going to find out." Chloe lied and slapped her hand down on the desk for emphasis.

"That's ridiculous, Chloe. We both know you aren't that type of person. But if you decide to engage in random acts of promiscuity, please exercise caution." Lex mocked her. Chloe was so pissed off at his quick dismissal of her sexual adventures that she had to check the urge to throw something at him.

"Oh, and last time I checked Clark and Lana are still together." Lex said gesturing to Clark who was still on the phone. This time Chloe couldn't stop herself. She seized the closest object, her stapler, and threw it at Lex as he walked away. It smacked him on the back and fell with a loud thud to the floor. He stopped walking and Chloe thought he was probably mentally counting to ten before turning around.

Clark quickly hung up the phone and walked to Chloe. He looked at her for two seconds before he began to laugh…and laugh…and laugh. Lex walked over to the pair. He opened his mouth to say something. A small tic started in his jaw. He tried once more to speak before he was successful.

"Chloe, you need to work on the aim." Lex told her then walked off grinning to himself. He'd found out what he wanted to know. Chloe had indeed met a man at the bar last night and he intended to find out who.

* * *

"So you threw a stapler at him?" Lana stared at Chloe with a grin. "Not that he doesn't deserve it but I never pictured you at the throwing things type. I'm impressed, Chloe."

Chloe, Clark and Lana were sitting at the best pizza place in Metropolis. The day was perfect so they were sitting on the patio. Lana and Clark were being as couplish as ever, but Chloe didn't mind. She actually was happy for them in a way.

"He can be rude sometimes. Have you ever noticed the way he gets in your business? Completely uninvited too." Chloe added taking a bite of her pizza.

"Maybe he was just concerned." Clark had to throw in the usual Lex defending comment.

Lana looked at him a little funny. "Lex does have a way of getting involved in situations that don't involve him." She said.

"All I'm saying is that maybe he has a right to be concerned. There are a lot of weird men out there, Chloe." Clark said.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Not you too. Lex is probably just worried because he knows how horrible writing obits is and hes afraid he wouldn't find some other sucker to do it." Lana laughed and Clark smiled.

"So…who is this guy?" Lana asked wrinkling her nose.

"Just someone I met. It's not a big deal." Chloe couldn't stop the small smile that split her face.

"I see that smile! Chloe I'm so happy for you! When are you seeing him again?" Lana was very very enthusiastic. Chloe thought it was because a new man meant that she was not longer lusting after Clark, but in truth Lana was happy because one of her best friends was finally smiling again.

"That's the thing. I don't know. We didn't exchange numbers or anything like that. He just said he'd see me again." Chloe shrugged. Lana looked over at Clark and exchanged a look. Chloe knew that look. It was the 'I'm worried out Chloe and how she can't handle herself with men look'. She hated that look. She knew what was coming next too.

"I don't know, Chloe. He does sound a little odd. Maybe Lex is right about this one." Lana said.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"That sounds a little…stalkerish. He should have just asked for a number." Lana said. She was waving her hand in the air for emphasis.

Chloe sighed audibly.

"Look Chloe. I don't think you should try and see him again. I mean, you met him in a bar. How safe can it be to meet men in bars?" Clark added.

"I can't believe this. I finally meet someone that is interested in me and you two act like he must be crazy. 'You're insane if you find Chloe even remotely attractive'" Chloe mimicked Clark.

"I'm sick of you telling me what to do. This isn't Smallville anymore. It's time for everyone to just grow up and let me make my own decisions." Chloe stood up and pushed her chair back. She walked away at almost a run because she could feel the tears coming on. Instead of going back to work she went to her apartment. It was tiny and cramped, but it was hers. Right now she appreciated that more than anything. She called into work and told them she wasn't feeling well. Then she lay down on her couch and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she put her head down and then she was promptly asleep.

"….Chloe….Chloe…" A deep voice whispered to Chloe in her dream. She felt a hand caress her cheek, gently rubbing back and forth. Instinctively she knew it was Gage. She smiled. She could feel his response in her mind. He grinned back and was relieved at her happiness to see him.

Chloe reached out and kissed him. It was the most amazing kiss she'd ever experienced. He was everywhere. His hands roamed her body and his tongue ravaged her mouth. She reached up to run her hands through his hair. Gently she massaged his scalp and he moaned softly. His hand moved from her arms down her body. Slowly it crept down her abdomen, pausing to caress her breasts, but continuing down until he reached her thighs.

"Chloe…" He breathed again.------

Chloe awoke abruptly at the sound of knocking on her door. She had to pause for a second to get her bearings. She'd been dreaming about Gage. It had been so real, so lifelike. She could swear she tasted him on her lips. Her body was certainly aroused. She felt the telltale moistness between her thighs and if she tried she could still imaging Gage's hand creeping higher and higher on her thigh. The knocking came again.

"I'm coming." Chloe called out loudly, frustrated at having been awakened in the middle of such a sweet dream. Chloe opened the door and to her mild surprise, but total annoyance found Lex standing on the other side.

a/n: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Seriously guys they make me really happy! So I still dunno if this will be a Chlex or not. You'll just have to see, as will i. It just depends on what feels right. And sorry to tell you, Gage isn't a mutant, but he's not exactly what you might call "normal". And I really tried to stay in character here. Hopefully I was at least marginally successful.


	4. The Concerned Boss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I've used various ideas from authors(feehan macallister etc) but don't own them at all.

When Chloe looked at Lex and saw the expression on his face she promptly shut the door on him.

"Come on, Chloe. Let me in." Lex moved closer to the door and propped his arm against the side of it. "Shelia said you were sick. I wanted to make sure that you're ok."

Chloe cringed at the obvious concern in his voice. She opened the door. Because of his position he and Chloe ended up only inches apart. Chloe could see the flecks of silver in his blue eyes. Funny, she'd never noticed them before.

"I'm fine, Lex." Chloe assure him. "It was the pizza. It upset my stomach."

"Good. I'd hate to see one of the papers brightest prospects burn out so quickly." Lex searched her face. She was flushed.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look flushed. Do you have a fever?" Lex asked and reached out to feel her forehead to judge for himself. Lex touching her on the heels of the about-to-be erotic dream she'd been having was too much. Suddenly she imagined Lex was the one touching her in the dream. She flushed even brighter and quickly stepped away from Lex's touch. Lex took it as an invitation to come into her apartment.

"I'm fine, really. I'll be back at work bright and early Monday morning. Don't worry about that." Chloe fidgeted with her hands. She'd never really thought about Lex in any sexual sense before and now that she had it was like a dam breaking. Images of Lex kissing her and touching her were floating around in her mind.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you, Chloe. I was joking before. I'm here because of you and not work. If you need a doctor I can get you one. I know the best doctors in Metropolis." Lex offered gallantly and Chloe laughed a little. Lex may have his annoying habits, but at least he was always willing to help.

"A friend in need…" Chloe trailed off. Lex smiled. For a moment she just stood there. She felt like she was seeing Lex for the first time, which was weird because she'd known him for years. She watched him smiling at her and found herself wanting to make him smile again and again.

"Lex, I really appreciate you coming, but it's all right. Nothing a little rest won't cure." Chloe walked closer to him. A thought suddenly struck her. "Clark and Lana didn't send you here to check on me did they?" Suspicion crept into her voice.

"Why would they?" Lex asked and Chloe regretted the question because she could sense that Lex wouldn't let it go until he knew the answer. "Did something happen at lunch today?" Lex paused as he studied Chloe's expression.

Lex wondered if Chloe would ever move past her obsession with Clark Kent. Obsession could take over a person's life very quickly. Lex knew that first hand.

Chloe's blind love for Clark was a curse but also a safeguard for Lex. Chloe never looked at Lex as anything but a friend and boss because she couldn't see anyone but Clark. That was good because the moment Chloe looked at Lex with anything in the ballpark of lust would be the moment he would have her. Lex hadn't wanted to rush Chloe into anything. For one, she was young when they first met and he'd always had a sweet spot for the little blonde. For another thing, Chloe always stood apart from other women for him. He could sense that she was different than his other women.

Earlier today his frustration had overwhelmed him and he'd been rude. He could feel the frustration coming once again.

"You've known Clark for most of your life, Chloe." Lex said in a dull voice. "How long has he been in love with Lana?"

"Since he was born." Chloe joked. Although strictly speaking she wasn't sure how Clark was born, seeing as he was an alien with superpowers and all.

"How long have you been in love with Clark?" Lex asked even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"A long time. I'm not sure exactly how long I was in love with him, but it felt like forever." Chloe shrugged trying to think back to when exactly she fell in love with Clark. In doing so she missed the expression on Lex's face.

"Careful, Chloe. Not to be grammatically picky, but you used the past tense." Lex said calmly, even though he was far from calm inside.

"Yes Mr. Boss man. I did that on purpose. And last time I checked you weren't an editor, you just owned the paper. Are you taking on more job responsibilities? As if you didn't have enough responsibility in you life already." Chloe scolded him and then was appalled with herself. Lex's life was his and she had no right to be bossing him around.

"So who's the new superhero of your heart if it's not Clark Kent?" Lex mocked her. Chloe tensed briefly at the superhero comment, but she was pretty sure Lex didn't know Clark's secret. It must have just been a snide comment.

"I resent that. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm always in need of a man. Although sometimes I could use someone to reach the stuff in the top cabinets, that doesn't mean it's a necessity." Chloe was defensive.

"Of course not. You understand my shock. It's always been Clark Kent for you and now it's no one?" Lex asked. He was already trying to formulate some sort of plan on how to seduce Chloe without her noticing what he was doing.

"Yeah." Chloe shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I realized that Clark wasn't the guy for me. Somehow he seemed safe. If I was in love with him then I would never really have my heart broken. But I also would never know what love was like either." Chloe told Lex honestly.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes it's easier to pretend than to really experience things." Lex shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked around Chloe's apartment.

"You've made this really homey, Chlo. I like it." Lex complimented her.

"Thanks. It's nothing compared to the Luthor mansions I'm sure, but I like it."

"Space does not a home make." Lex told her. It was true. Lex could see the thought and care that Chloe had put into decorating her tiny apartment. For some strange reason that affected him, it made him feel like he was missing something.

"Lex are you feeling all right?" Chloe asked with a slight frown. "You're being awfully complimentary today. Actually that's not true. One minute you pick a fight with me the next you tell me how great my decorating skills are. It's creeping me out. Where's the real Lex Luthor? I know he's in there somewhere." Chloe said playfully. She was flirting with Lex, how much weirder could you get?

"What if I told you that this was the real Lex Luthor?" He spread his arms out wide. "Just me, standing here talking to a girl. It's as simple as that."

"Nothing is ever that simple with you, Lex." Chloe thought back to all the schemes he'd pulled in Smallville. Most were started by his father but Lex had still been involved.

Lex walked close to Chloe, so that they stood only inches apart. He looked down at her and tipped her chin up with his hand.

"Realistically Chloe we haven't spent that much time together. What you know about me you've heard from Clark or other sources. A reporter's nature should be unbiased or does that only apply to work?"

Chloe had a difficult time speaking because Lex was so close.

"I try to be impartial all the time, but even now you're involved in top secret projects." Chloe swallowed hard.

"We all have secrets, Chloe." Lex said. Chloe thought his voice was tinged with sorrow, but she wasn't sure.

"I know." Chloe said thinking of Clark and his secret. Realizing how late it was Chloe needed to get Lex out of her apartment. She hoped that Gage would be at 'Lusanna' tonight. "Lex I'm tired. I think I'll just go to sleep. Thanks for coming by, it was…unexpected." Chloe told him.

"I care about you, Chloe." Lex said. "But your right, you need to rest. Take care. Call me if you need anything."

He and Chloe walked to the door and Lex left.

a/n: Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this! I love love love REVIEWS! So thanks also for reviews. They make me happy. There will be Chloe/Gage interaction in the next chappie for those of you that might appreciate it!


	5. Stolen Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here at all. NONE!

Chloe entered the bar and immediately began searching for Gage. It wasn't long before her green eyes met a pair of brown ones that were watching her. He smiled at her and she smiled back shyly. She made her way to the small sofa where he was sitting.

"How are you, Chloe?" Gage asked. Like a gentleman he stood as Chloe approached and only sat after she was seated.

"Good, Great actually. What about you?"

"I'm well. I'm glad you came. For a moment I feared you wouldn't." Gage looked relaxed but Chloe noticed he would look around briefly as if monitoring their surroundings.

"My friends told me not to. They said you were probably a crazy person." Chloe told him.

"They care about you, Chloe. Their fear is unnecessary though. I would never harm you." Gage told Chloe. He smiled a little. "Through my whole life my father has told me that a woman was a treasure. 'You must guard her and honor her above all else, Gage', he would say. Now I understand." He looked Chloe directly in the eyes when he said it causing her to blush.

"Thanks. You mentioned your family the other night too. You must be really close." Chloe turned the subject away from her.

"We definitely are. My family has been the only thing in my life I could count on. They'll always be there to help me." Gage reached across the table and held Chloe's hand.

"My dad is like that for me too." Chloe said, but the more she thought about it she felt like there was really no one like that for her. She'd always felt alone.

"Only your dad? You're friends care or they wouldn't have tried to stop you coming to see me." Gage reminded her. He was gently rubbing her wrist his thumb. Somehow just that simple touch was doing all kinds of things to Chloe's body.

"Clark and Lana? I'm not sure what kind of friends they are. The relationship is a little strained." Chloe thought about it briefly before adding, "Then there's Lex. I'm _really_ not sure what Lex is to me."

"What about me, Chloe?" Gage teased with a grin and a fake pout.

"Hmm…let me think. Oh, the possibilities are endless." Chloe joked easily. Then knowing Gage wanted the truth, "But seriously, I know what I want you to be."

"And what is that exactly?"

"If I tell you it'll never happen. That's how wishes go. Didn't your family ever teach you that?" Chloe smiled. Gage was so easy to talk to and so relaxing.

"The Lex you mentioned before was Lex Luthor?" Gage asked.

"Yes. I'm a reporter at The Daily Planet. So, lucky me, he's my boss. I've known him for a long time. He has a house in Smallville. Well, more like a castle, but I've known him a while." Chloe sipped her drink, "Why? do you know Lex?"

"No. Obviously I've heard of him, but I've not had the pleasure of making his acquaintance." Gage said tersely.

"By the tone of dislike in your voice I'd think you already knew the guy. Where's all the animosity coming from if you haven't met?" Chloe asked curiously.

"He's taking over the world isn't he. He's engaged in a pissing contest with his father and now owns half the wealth in this country alone." Gage shook his head. "Sorry to insult your employer, Chloe."

"It's ok. I'm surprised because you actually realize what's happening. Lex has the best PR and Image consulting team available and they do a freakishly good job at fooling people into believed Lex is the savior of the known world. It's nice to finally meet someone that isn't fooled by his enormous cash flow." Chloe ranted. Then to cover her embarrassment she added, "What do you do anyway?"

Gage laughed out loud at the whole situation before answering. "I work for my father. He runs his own company that deals with all sorts of things, but mostly shipping." Gage told Chloe.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked Chloe abruptly. Chloe stood and Gage took her hand. They'd just begun a slow song so Gage pulled Chloe into his arms close to his body.

He smelled amazing and Chloe inhaled deeply savoring it. She liked the way he held her, tight but not too tight. One hand rested on the small of her back close to her butt. This was one of the few times Chloe could remember wishing a guy HAD grabby hands…

Gage was struggling. His mind was in turmoil. Being with Chloe was a slow form of torture. He's finally met her, the girl he'd literally been dreaming about since he was twelve years old. Ever since the first dream there had never been any other girl capable of satisfying Gage. The dreams began innocently, but by 18 they'd taken on more adult themes. Gage knew everything there was to know about Chloe. Only until last night he hadn't known her name or what she looked like. In the dreams she'd been a mystery, her face always was shadowed. The only characteristic he'd known had been her voice. That was always as clear as glass to him.

The men in his family experienced this. Every male born in their bloodline dreamed of his soulmate years before they met, but usually the women shared the dreams. In his dreams he'd actively engaged Chloe. She'd been interactive, talking to him and touching him, but apparently she had no memory.

Another family trait he possessed was the ability to read minds. Earlier he'd been searching Chloe's mind, trying to locate the lost memories. He'd found a huge surprise. The memories were all there, but blocked. Her mind had been tampered with. A possessive and protective anger had risen within him when he discovered it. Now, he needed to get her to remember him and find whoever messed with her memory.

"Why do I feel so safe with you? I'm usually a lot more reserved with people." Chloe peered up at Gage. "Usually men make me nervous, especially the drop dead gorgeous ones."

Gage smiled in response to her compliment. "I love your honesty, Chloe. It's one of the things I like best about you." Chloe beamed at him because most people hated that about her. "Like I said before, you feel safe around me because you know I'd never hurt you."

Chloe stared at him for a second before shaking her head in frustration. "I feel like I know you already. That's why it's so easy between us."

"I know." Gage said. He pulled Chloe closer to his body. He could sense her distress. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Gage's hand gently resting on her back was bringing back memories of her earlier dream. It had been him, Chloe was sure of it. She closed her eyes and pictured the scene, putting Gage's face on the faceless man.

Suddenly, the scene morphed. They were on a beach, under moonlight. No one was around but the two of them. Emotions swamped through Chloe. Desire, joy, nervousness and oddly sorrow were all flooding her mind. It was like the dream she'd had while she was sleeping only more intense. She could feel the weight of Gage's body pressing her down into the sand, his hand creeping under the edge of her panties.

"Chloe." Gage whispered quietly. The dream and the reality melded together and she found herself really being kissed by Gage. He was gentle at first, simply content to let his lips touch hers, but soon the kiss became much more. Chloe moaned softly, pushing into Gage and trying to make the kiss deeper. Gently Gage pulled away. He pulled Chloe's bottom lip gently into his mouth before fully pulling away enough to look at Chloe thoroughly.

Chloe looked at Gage and was startled because his expression mirrored her current thoughts. He was surprised by what had happened.

a/n: Thanks for any reviews you've submitted. Sorry it's taken a while to get this out but I've been really busy. And by the way, if I write CHLO instead of CHLOE it's on purpose. I'm trying to convey that they shortened her name to chlo. Kinda sounds like glow only with a chlo on the beginning. Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here at all.

Chloe looked at Gage and was startled because his expression mirrored her current thoughts. He was surprised by what had happened. Before Chloe had the chance to think about it anymore a voice broke into her thoughts.

"Chloe?" The disbelief was evident in Clark Kent's voice. Chloe turned to her right to find him standing there.

"Hi Clark." She said a little snappish. He'd just intruded on a really good moment for her. Weird, but still good.

She stepped out of Gage's arms, but before she could get too far, Gage wrapped an arm around her waist with his hand resting on her hip.

"Hey, Chlo. Who's the hottie?" Lois Lane asked as she appeared next to Clark.

"He's umm.." Chloe stuttered because her mind was still jumbled.

"Gage Savonrola." Gage offered Lois his hand. Before she could take his hand Clark reached in and grabbed it instead. Clark shook it harder than necessary, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Gage.

"Chloe, can I talk to you?" Clark asked and looked at Chloe. Secretly relieved to be away from the awkward moment with Gage she readily accepted, leaving Lois to entertain Gage.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Clark asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"What are you talking about? I'm at a bar, Clark. What are you doing?" Chloe replied sarcastically.

"Savonrola? Are you joking?" Clark asked. Chloe hadn't asked Gage what his last name was earlier because she hadn't cared. Now she wasn't so sure. The Savonrola family was one of the wealthiest in the world.

"Jealous, Clark?" Chloe asked, hiding her turmoil.

Clark rolled his eyes. "More like worried. First, you tell Lex you're sick. Then, you show up at a bar looking completely fine. Lex is worried about you. Don't you even care about that?" Clark chided her.

"Are you done lecturing me yet?" Chloe asked. Irrationally she was close to tears.

"No." Clark hesitated. "I thought you should know that Lex thought about giving you a story today."

"A real assignment? Who'd he give it to instead?" Chloe asked, but by Clark's expression she already knew. "You? That figures, it's vintage Lex." Chloe said with the tears really threatening to come. "I'm gonna go Clark." Chloe once again found herself fleeing from a scene with Clark.

She turned to Gage to tell him where she was going, but he was apparently enthralled in a conversation with Lois. By the looks of it Lois was completely taken with Gage. Adding to Chloe's misery more was the look on Gage's face. He was looking at her like he'd looked at Chloe earlier. Only now there was something different, something more. Thrusting her arms into her jacket she ran out the door to escape from her misery.

Knowing that everyone would look for her at her apartment, Chloe checked into a hotel under a fake name. For a few days she could become Millie Fine and not be reminded of all the failures surrounding her...

...Chloe woke up the next day well past noon. Last night she'd finally had to silence her phone because it was ringing nonstop. She picked it up and went through the calls and listened to the messages. She didn't care about any of the messages, although Lois sounded really worried for her, but paused to gush about how amazing Gage was, _'Chloe, I feel like I already know him. It's like I've known him forever. I even have memories of us being together. It's strange, but isn't life. Call me. I'm worried about you'_ Lois had said. Chloe didn't return any of the calls and was a little surprised by the fact that she didn't feel at all guilty.

Chloe's first action was to see a movie. She hadn't seen a movie in a while because work had been bogging her down and keeping her busy. Too busy in fact. After the movie, Chloe sat in a park. She looked around at all the people doing various activities. As she watched them she noticed that they all looked happy. A man walking his dog, a couple picnicking on the grass, two friends jogging, and a mom and dad pushing a stroller and they were all content to be doing these mundane daily activities. Chloe wanted to be like that. She wanted to be glad to just be alive and stop letting all the stuff get in the way. The stress and the cravings to be doing something else were too much.

She thought about the fact that her whole life she'd wanted to be a reporter. It was her only dream, besides Clark Kent of course, but luckily that had passed. And the reality of that was not nearly as romantic as the dream. She hated her work, it was all too easy. It almost felt like she'd never really left high school with Clark Kent always working next to her and Lana being around constantly. She reached a decision and felt better already. Her heart felt lighter and she smiled as the simplicity of life.

* * *

"She what?" Lex asked his secretary. 

"She came in and gave me this. She said it was her notice and that she'd miss working here." She told him.

Lex slammed the door to his office. He opened the letter and read it twice before he even comprehended it. Chloe had quit. Effective immediately. He was stunned to say the least. This was her dream. Knowing who would know all the information Lex went in search of Clark Kent.

Clark was sitting at his desk when Lex found him.

"Care to tell me what this is about?" Lex asked as he threw Chloe's letter on Clark's desk. Clark read it then looked at Lex.

"Is this a joke?" Clark asked with a smile because Chloe would never quit her job. She was too responsible.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Lex answered quickly.

"I haven't seen her for a few days. I've called her, but she won't return my calls. I'm glad to hear that she's ok." Clark told him. "I went by her apartment and she wasn't there either."

"This is not like her. I'm worried, Clark. Has anything happened lately?" Lex asked.

"Not that I can think of." Clark lied. He didn't know why but he didn't want to tell Lex about Chloe and Gage.

"Hmm…this is odd to say the least. Tell me if you hear from her." Lex shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. He knew a few people he could contact about locating Chloe.

* * *

"You do realize that you are beyond qualified for this job, right?" The woman asked Chloe. Bessie's Books was a used book store. They specialized in collector's editions and hard to find books of all types. She was sitting in an interview with Bessie herself. She was a little surprised to find that Bessie was actually a twenty something woman. She was admittedly a little odd. Her personality was refreshing though. She didn't seem to take life so seriously, like most of the people in her life had a tendency to do. Like she did, for that matter.

"Yes, I know it seems that way. I have only worked on newspapers and I am seeking to expand my experiences. I love to read and people are great." Chloe finished lamely.

"Right. Well, you seem nice enough. You've made it to the second stage of my interviewing process. Some people don't think this is fair, but they don't own the store so their vote doesn't count. I need you to answer some questions for me." Bessie stared at Chloe making her suddenly very nervous.

"Don't be nervous. It's just a little, mini quiz." She smiled reassuringly. "In the book 'Moby Dick' what character is described as "a grand, ungodly, godlike man'?"

"Ahab!" Chloe said happily. She remembered that book from high school.

"Good. What is the best selling book of all time?" She fired at Chloe.

"Umm…the Bible…" Chloe said the only thing that came to mind.

"2 for 2. What book is J.D. Salinger famous for writing?"

"Catcher in the Rye." Chloe said easily, once again thinking back to the good old high school literature classes.

"In 'Pride and Prejudice' which is the most beautiful sister?" Bessie asked with an expression that showed she expected Chloe to get it wrong. Little did she know that it was one of Chloe's favorite books.

"Jane. Elizabeth was her father's favorite and arguably the smartest to the dismay of Mary who wishes she were the most intelligent. And then you have to think about Lydia and Kitty. Lydia is something of a slut for her times and Kitty follows whatever Lydia does." Chloe said. It earned her a smile from Bessie.

"You really think Lydia is a slut? I think she was just one of many daughters searching for love." Bessie asserted.

"Love? Attention, maybe. Today she wouldn't be considered anything but normal, but in her time she was definitely more forward sexually than most women." Chloe told her.

"I agree, I was just wondering what you thought." Bessie told her. "Next, question. Where do the murders in "In Cold Blood' take place?"

"That should be a freebie! In Kansas." Chloe laughed.

"Most people not from Kansas don't necessarily know that." Bessie told her with a smile. "Ok so you've already got the job, but for my own curiosity, I'll ask one more. Why does Fawkes help Harry in 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'?"

It had been a while since Chloe read that particular book, but she thought she knew. "It's because Harry is a true friend of Dumbledore." She said after thinking about it.

"Well. You most certainly have the job." Bessie told her. "I'm impressed with you wide knowledge of books. Most people get the Harry Potter and Jane Austen wrong. Well, the Jane Austen anyway." Bessie said with another smile.

a/n: REVIEW THIS! Please, please, please. Everyone has said they want it to be Lex/Chloe so I am doing that. I'll try and get rid of Gage in a clean effective way. Also, Chloe is going through a little fit of rebellion. Hopefully you guys like it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Irrational Women

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the characters in any way shape or form.

Chloe shut the door to her apartment and smiled. It had been her first day at the new job and it had gone well.

"A smile like that is enough to give a man a heart attack." Gage's voice scared Chloe and she jumped. She hadn't been to her apartment for more than a week. The last thing she expected to find was Gage.

"What are you doing? You could have given me a heart attack." She told him tensely.

Gage stepped out of the shadows and against her will Chloe had to appreciate his amazing looks.

"You look well. I'm glad. I was worried when you left the bar so quickly. Why didn't you tell me you were going?" Gage asked as he stepped close to Chloe.

"You looked pretty cozy with Lois. I didn't want to disturb an emotional moment." Chloe said with a little zing in her voice.

Gage actually looked a little embarrassed.

"Can I be honest with you, Chloe?" Gage looked at her shrewdly and she nodded. "I'm confused. I met you and I felt a certain way about you. It was the most amazing I'd ever felt. Then, I met Lois and she moved my heart too."

"Let me help you. I don't want you. Go to Lois." Chloe told him. She pushed past him to the kitchen. She grumbled slightly because all her food was now rotten. No dinner tonight apparently.

"It's that easy for you?" Gage asked the disbelief evident in his voice.

"Uh-huh." Chloe told him hoping there was some peanut butter and crackers somewhere.

"You still matter to me, Chloe." Gage said.

Chloe turned to face him only to find he was standing right behind her.

"How about you try that line on the next idiot that comes through the door? I'm not buying it. And how dare you do this to Lois? Aren't you guys like psychically connected or something? I've heard all about the mind meld thingy you two do. She said she's had dreams about you since she can remember." Chloe said.

"You've spoken to her?"

Now it was Chloe's turn to look sheepish. "Not exactly. She's been leaving me messages, not that it's your business."

"You've never had a dream like that?" Gage asked studying her intently.

"I…" Chloe didn't know what to say. She'd had some weird dreams, but none about him she didn't think. It was like they were there only she couldn't actually remember them. "I don't really know." She said honestly.

Chloe looked up into Gage's eyes. He looked confused and for a moment Chloe actually felt sorry for him. Later, she would blame this pity for letting Gage kiss her. He kissed amazing as always. But there was no flash of a previous experience or odd feeling, except the arousal he was producing in her. Oddly, she felt disappointed about it. Gage pulled away and for a moment there was only silence. She didn't know what to say.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You draw me to you somehow. I cannot explain this, Chloe. I wouldn't even know where to start." Gage said.

"Can you explain it to Lois?" Chloe asked. She was annoyed that she liked the kiss. "I think you should go." She told Gage. He looked like he was about to protest when Chloe cut across his words.

"I'm tired and I just need to get some sleep. I don't know what is happening between you and Lois, but I'm sure it's a good thing." Chloe told him honestly, even though it hurt her to say it. Chloe hadn't heard Lois this happy in a while and she hadn't ever heard her talk about a guy the way she gushed about Gage. Once again Chloe suppressed her own desires and bowed to a friend in need. She may be taking control of her life, but that didn't mean she had to break her cousin's heart in the process. And making a clean break from Gage would be taking control of her life.

"Fine, Chloe. If this is what you want, I'll submit to your wishes." Gage told her before he left her apartment.

* * *

After her little nocturnal visit from Gage, Chloe decided she needed to move to a new place. Besides that her new job was far from her current apartment. Chloe looked around her new apartment. It was just down the street from the bookshop where she worked. Bessie, her new boss, knew the person that owned it and so she got a break on the rent. It was actually a really amazing apartment. She had the top apartment, while another tenant had the bottom apartment. She hadn't met the other tenant, but she hoped they would be nice because they shared a walkway and their mailboxes were next to each other.

Moving had been something of a challenge, seeing as she hadn't asked any of her old friends, aka Clark, Lana, Lois or Lex, for any help. The thought of asking Lois for anything at the moment was disgusting to Chloe. She hired a local company for a few hours and they hadn't charged her too much. 'Goodbye old life' Chloe thought to herself as she began unpacking her boxes.

A picture of her and the old gang caught her attention. It was from a birthday party. Everyone looked happy. She and Lana stood next to each other and Clark stood between them, Lex stood on Chloe's other side. Chloe remembered the day the photo was taken. Clark had seized the excuse to plaster himself to Lana and Chloe had stood there feeling a little awkward. That is until Lex came over and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled gratefully and easily wrapped her arm around him. She'd never thanked Lex for that. He had done things like that a lot. He'd surprise her when she was feeling completely left out by the annoying on/off relationship of Clark and Lana. Funny how she never realized how often he'd done it.

Granted, Lex had also created a lot of problems in everyone's lives with his never ending schemes. Sometimes Chloe believed he was evil and diabolical, but looking back she could see the goodness in him. It seemed like he struggled against the dark side of his personality and against his father and Chloe admired that about him. Lately, Lex hadn't been as successful at avoiding the darkness, but he still fought it. At least Chloe hoped he did. When she was honest with herself Chloe realized the one person she was really missing right now was Lex.

When she realized this Chloe gave a little shudder. Lex? Lex Luthor? She stopped unpacking, her hands frozen in midair. What exactly did she feel for Lex? She didn't know and wasn't sure she wanted to examine it much further. He hadn't even come to see her yet. Of course, she hadn't told him anything about her plan and he was probably pretty pissed about her quitting so suddenly, but still.

'What am I doing?' Chloe thought to herself.

'_This is Lex. My friend Lex, nothing more than that. Besides he probably doesn't see me as anything but the good old Chloe. Resource girl, extraordinaire and reporter on the verge. Well, used to be reporter. Whatever, there are no romantic notions in his head about me.' _

With that thought Chloe turned on the radio and began unpacking again.

* * *

"Can you tell me where the books on irrational women are?" Lex asked Chloe. She was sitting behind the counter reading a book. She looked up at Lex and smiled out of pure happiness to see him.

"Irrational women, huh? I've told you before Lex you need to find different friends." Chloe told him. Forgetting any sort of social mores, Chloe leapt up from behind the counter and ran to hug Lex. He was wearing the usual suit and looked very sexy in a baldish man sort of way. Lex didn't react immediately, but eventually hugged her back.

"Come on. What kind of hug is that?" Chloe teased him at his lackluster embrace.

"Just remember, you asked for it." Lex told her and then he hugged her like he'd wanted to earlier. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground so they were closer to eye level. He looked into Chloe's smiling eyes and wanted to kiss her. When she smiled broadly his desire increased ten fold. He tightened his grip on her. Assuming Chloe would freak out if he actually kissed her, Lex leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how is life in the world of Lex?" Chloe asked as Lex put her down. She hadn't meant to show so much emotion at seeing him but she hadn't been able to stop herself.

Lex gave her his trademark half smile/smirk, "Well, one of the Planet's most promising reporters quit. No notice, she just left. Other than that, everything is well."

"I'm sure she had her reasons, Lex." Chloe told him.

"Of course. I'm just wondering why she would leave a job that she's wanted for as long as I've known her."

"Maybe she just got tired of everyone trying to control her life."

Lex smiled at that. "There are other ways of rebellion. Ones that won't damage her long term goals. I've been rebelling against my father for a long time. I'm something of an expert on the subject."

"It's not rebellion. I just saw my life heading one way and I wanted to go the other." Chloe shrugged.

"You're just going to let them win?" Lex asked with a look of surprise.

"Who win what?" Chloe asked.

"Clark and Lana." Lex said and Chloe actually laughed.

"It's not about them. Never again am I going to do anything in my life over a guy. I refuse to let a man rule my decisions. Giving up my own wants and desires to be with someone is not a possibility. Clark and Lana can have each other. I've pined away for him way too long." Chloe told him and she meant it. Men would no longer hold any sway over her. She would make her own choices and screw what men wanted.

"I believe you." Lex was secretly happy to hear she was over Kent. He hadn't believed her before when she told him, but now he could see the truth on her face. He just needed to figure out how to get her back at the Planet and back in his life.

"Good. I told you that before though, so I'm glad you believe me now." Chloe told him sarcastically.

"What about Gage Savonrola?" Lex threw the name out there to see Chloe's reaction. "What does he mean to you? I seem to remember you telling me you were going to sleep with random men. I didn't believe that either."

By Chloe's immediate reaction Lex knew his answer. The disgust was evident in her expression. "I haven't turned into a slut overnight. You made me mad so I was trying to make you mad." Chloe told him annoyed.

"Why would that make me mad, Chloe? Knowing that you were having sex with other men wouldn't make me mad as much as it would make me jealous." Lex said and Chloe just looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but Lex beat her to it. "Actually, it would make me mad. I have to admit. I'm only human and somewhat territorial about what is mine." Lex's deep voice had never sounded sexier to Chloe than in that moment. She didn't actually know what to say. The thing about being "his" offended her sense as a woman, but another part of her was delighted at the thought of being Lex's.

"I…I…Well…" Chloe sputtered a little bit.

"I never knew you to be at a loss for words, Chloe." Lex smirked a little.

"You've never said anything like that to me before." Chloe answered.

"It was all in the abstract, of course." Lex said and Chloe's heart fell at that. Even if for a moment Chloe believed he'd been interested in her.

"Of Course." Chloe hid her sadness quickly. "So was there a specific reason you came to see me or was it to generally annoy and harass me?" Chloe asked with false lightness.

"I thought that was obvious. I'm here to offer you your job back. The Planet needs you. You're a great writer, Chloe. I'd hate to lose you to this quarterlife crisis you're going through." Lex said and set Chloe's teeth immediately on edge.

"It's a lifestyle change not a crisis. And I don't want your job, Mr. Luthor."

"You'll regret it, Chloe. Maybe not now, but later you'll realize what a mistake it was." Lex told her in his 'you're acting like a child' voice. Chloe was glad there was noone else in the store because she knew her voice was about to rise an octave.

"Will I?" Chloe asked. "When did you get the gift of prescience, Lex? I never knew you had psychic abilities. Tell me, who will be the next president. Will man ever land on the moon again? Come on, Lex, astound me!" Chloe half yelled at him.

"You're being irrational." Lex told her not raising his voice at all.

"And you're showing your anal retentive-must-control-the-universe-and-everyone in-it's-lives-ness." Chloe told him.

"I can see that I've made you angry. I'll go." Lex told her and his completely cool and calm attitude annoyed Chloe even more.

"You should. I told you earlier that I wouldn't let anyone tell me what to do anymore and I meant it. You better believe that." Chloe told him before he left the shop. This time she had managed to stop herself from throwing anything at the infuriating man.

a/n: Howdy. So thank you for any reviews you may have submitted. They are very lovely and make me happy. So Gage is gone but not entirely no. I tried to keep everyone in character but it's hard because these two don't interact a whole lot on the show so I don't have much to go on. And it's just in the Smallville universe. Obviously it doesn't match up to the current season chronologically. So PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Doughnuts Are Yummy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters at all. They aren't mine, but oh how I wish I had a Lex Luthor of my own. Before he turned entirely evil of course. Or maybe he's just misunderstood? I dunno, whatever, he's a hottie.

After a week in her new job and in her new apartment, Chloe was as happy as ever. She loved the freedom of a normal job with normal hours. The only downside to the past week was the fact that Lex hadn't come back to see her. She was beginning to wonder if she should go see him. Not that she would because she could never admit that she missed him.

She looked up when she heard the bell sound, alerting her to the fact that she had a customer. Only it wasn't a customer, it was her boss.

"Hi, Bessie. How are you?" Chloe greeted her warmly. She really liked Bessie and they were quickly becoming friends.

"I'm wonderful, Chloe. Thank you for asking. Here is your coffee." Bessie handed Chloe a large cup of joe.

"Ahhh…this smells yummy. So what's on the agenda for today?" Chloe asked blowing on her coffee.

"We need to do an inventory check. Mr. Gregory is coming in today to get the book he special ordered. If for some reason I'm not here, it's on the normal shelf." Bessie said. "He's obsessed with weapons from ancient Japan. It's actually kind of creepy. I mean he must have at least 50 books on them. I wonder what he does with his knowledge. I suppose as long as he doesn't use any of the swords it isn't that weird."

"No, guess not. But, sometimes people do have weird obsessions that are perfectly normal." Chloe said self-consciously, thinking back to her "wall of weird" days.

"True. For me weaponry crosses a boundary somehow." Bessie said. After a short silence she continued, "I'm not trying to be nosy, but I saw Lex Luthor leaving the store a few days ago. What happened? Did he order anything?" Bessie asked excitedly.

"Not exactly." Chloe bit her lip a little because she didn't know how to explain. "I've known him for a while. He used to live in Smallville for a while. He was just coming to say hello."

"And he was your boss at the Daily Planet, right?" Bessie asked as if just remembering the fact.

"Yeah. During high school all I wanted to do was be a reporter. Lex liked my work and gave me a job." Chloe explained simply.

"Uh huh. And what inspired your sudden change of heart?" Bessie asked as she slathered cream cheese on her bagel.

"I'm not sure exactly." Chloe tried to find a way to articulate her feelings. "I got tired of writing about life, or in my case death, and I wanted to start living it instead. Sometimes people fall back on things that are easy for them to do. That's what reporting was for me, easy." Chloe shrugged.

"So are you?" Bessie leaned in close and whispered to Chloe.

"Am I what?" Chloe whispered back, not knowing why.

"Living, Silly!" Bessie laughed. "Chloe, why do you think I opened this store?" Bessie eyed Chloe considering.

"You like books?" Chloe said.

"That I do. It wasn't my only reason though. I did it because I was scared too. The thought of owning my own business and being responsible for all that at so young was terrifying." Bessie took a bite of her bagel. "I know I'm only a few years older than you, so my advice giving may annoy you. But I will say that I can guarantee that I have lived and survived more than you have." Bessie paused, waiting for Chloe to disagree.

Chloe remained silent and Bessie continued, "When I was young, my parents babied me. They wanted to control every aspect of my life. What toys I had, the friends I made, you name it they had a say. Then, a semester before I was supposed to graduate college something happened." Bessie squinted as if trying to think of the best way to describe it. "Something in ME changed. I was dating a boy that my parents, of course, approved of. I was majoring in their ideal career field. Basically, doing whatever they wanted me to do."

"One day I passed a bookstore, this bookstore actually, but anyway, it was for sale. It had always been one of my favorite places to buy books and I knew the owner. Long Story short, I bought the store, broke up with my boyfriend, and was excommunicated from the family." Bessie finished quickly. Chloe began to ask a question but Bessie stopped her.

"Chloe, the point is that I found something I wanted. It was something I wanted more than anything in the world. I wanted it more than my family or friends, and I was prepared to lose everything for it."

"This bookstore?" Chloe asked overwhelmed by the idea.

Bessie smiled softly, "No ,Chloe. Myself. I knew that for me to ever break the cycle of my life, of being a puppet, I had to do something drastic and have it be for me. Only for me, no matter what anyone else told me about the idea. I thought about what I wanted, what would make me happy, and it just happened to take to shape of this bookstore." Bessie told her.

Chloe suddenly felt like something had been revealed to her. It seemed so obvious. But when Bessie explained it, everything became clearer to Chloe. She knew the feelings that Bessie described.

Chloe looked at Bessie seriously and asked, "How did you know what you wanted?"

"I can't tell you. All I know is, I saw this place and it called to me. It was subtle at first. I would drop by on my way back to my apartment or after a stroll through the park. Then, I would come here and spend hours looking at the books." Bessie gave a self depreciating smile. "It sounds weird I know. A bookstore reeling me in, but I swear that's how it happened." Bessie said. No sooner had she finished talking when the customer bell rang. She looked over Chloe's shoulder.

"Hello, Mr. Gregory. Here for that book you ordered. It wasn't easy to find. I had to get it all the way from Asia." Bessie told him as she stood up for the book. While Bessie helped Mr. Gregory, Chloe thought about what she wanted.

Clark was an obsession. Bessie said the store made her happy and Clark hadn't ever brought Chloe a day of happiness in her life. Could it really be a person? That didn't seem likely, but who knew? Writing made her happy for a while, but only a short while. It had been her desperate attempt to get Clark to notice her, but it had failed.

"Don't think too hard. It will find you, Chloe." Bessie patted her on the shoulder as she walked by. "Besides, I'm not paying you to figure out the rest of your life." Bessie told her jokingly, but she was right and Chloe got down to work.

* * *

The thought of what her "thing" would be plagued Chloe the rest of the day. She thought about it and thought until her brain hurt. There was nothing in her life that she thought would give true happiness. On her lunch break Chloe got bored. She wanted to distract herself from the thoughts in her head so she began to scroll through the phonebook on her phone.

She didn't know who to call. Lois…she needed to talk to the lady eventually so why not now.

"Hello." A voice that was not Lois's answered the phone. For an instant Chloe didn't know what to think, "Chloe is that you? Your picture popped up on the phone, so I assume it is you. Answer me, Chloe…" Gage's voice cajoled her. How was it possible for him to sound that sexy over the phone?

"I was calling to talk to Lois. Apparently a lot has happened since I last talked to her, like oh, say a sex change operation, or her phone has been stolen." Chloe said, refusing to acknowledge that she recognized Gage's voice.

"Funny. She had to use the restroom and left me with the duty of guarding her purse." Gage informed Chloe.

"Last time I looked guarding and snooping were two different things." Chloe said.

Gage let out a breath exasperatedly. "Chloe, this is ridiculous. I wasn't snooping. It was creating a disturbance and I had to do something." Gage paused. "I admit that I shouldn't have answered, but when I saw your picture I had to answer."

Chloe rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her. "Save the sweet talk for your girlfriend, Gage. I don't want it. I called to talk to Lois so will you tell her that?"

"Yes. I will and I would---

Chloe hung her phone up in the middle of Gage's sentence. Whatever he was going to say was nothing she wanted to hear. It was time for her break to be over anyway.

* * *

Chloe took the long way home from work. That meant she actually walked completely out of her way to get home, because she only lived down the street from the store. She stopped at a deli on the way and bought a sandwich. She couldn't help herself from buying doughnuts. They were the perfect comfort food. For some idiotic reason her conversation with Gage had made her depressed.

She sat on a bench that afforded her a good view. She figured she had an hour before the sun set and she'd have to return home.

She was halfway through her sandwich when she noticed a familiar form jogging up the path in front of her bench. He was wearing headphones and completely focused on the path before him. '_God, he's gorgeous'_ Chloe thought to herself. She was mentally waging a war with herself as to whether or not she should get his attention. Because of her indecision, she ended up spastically calling his name.

"Lex!" She shouted as he approached her area. She was still a little mentally unbalanced by his sudden appearance so when she jumped up to meet him she practically fell over. Luckily, Lex caught her before she could seriously fall.

"Hi." Chloe said lamely. Up close Lex was even more attractive. He was sweaty from running so his skin was a little flushed. His eyes were glowing with energy when he looked at her.

"Are you all right?" Lex flashed her a small grin.

"I'm fine. A little embarrassed, but physically ok." Chloe grinned back. She began to notice Lex's arms around her. He hadn't removed them after saving her and she liked it that way. She liked it when Lex touched her period.

She reached up and pulled his headphones off, putting them around his neck.

"Thanks." Lex said. Still holding Chloe, Lex looked over her shoulder. "Expecting company?" He asked, looking at the dozen doughnuts.

Chloe laughed embarrassed.

"Yes. Me, myself, and I. Aren't carbs supposed to make up for a really crappy day?"

Lex laughed. He let go of her and sat on the bench. Chloe sat next to him.

"What happened?" He asked Chloe.

"Nothing." Chloe told him and he shot her his 'I don't believe that' look. "Honestly. I just haven't been about to talk to Lois lately." Chloe shrugged. "What about you? How's everything going?" Chloe turned to look at him. It was one of the few times she'd seen Lex wear anything other than a suit. He looked amazing.

"Lana and Clark are great. The Daily Planet is managing to survive without one of its best reporters." Lex informed her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "That's all dandy, but I asked how you are. Not about how work is or how Clark and Lana are." Chloe said.

Lex paused. "I'm ok, Chloe. Thanks for asking."

Chloe didn't necessarily believe him, "I read about Lionel's new business venture." Chloe felt Lex tense beside her, "But I also noticed that your name was missing." Chloe grinned widely at Lex. "I think you're amazing." She told him quickly before she lost her nerve.

Lex just looked at her. He gave away nothing by his expression. Chloe knew this was something that he had probably learned from a life spent living with Lionel Luthor.

"Is this sarcasm or a genuine outpouring of feeling?" Lex asked and turned his gaze toward a cardinal on a branch in a tree nearby.

"I don't think I really realized it until now. Well, not fully anyways." Chloe began fidgeting because she was about to be truly honest with Lex.

"Realized what, Chloe?" Lex said as he looked back at her. His blue eyes pierced her gaze. She thought maybe she saw something like vulnerability in them.

"How it must have been to grow up with a man like Lionel Luthor." Chloe paused and looked at her hands. "You always said that you pay for the sins of your father and that no one will ever let you live that down, but it never occurred to me how true it was until I read the article."

Chloe looked up at Lex. He was still gazing at her intently, but giving nothing away.

"There you were, practically condemning your father and everything he's doing and the reporter still tilted the story. '_I don't approve of my father's new business deal. It's always been my personal policy to stay away from human subject research. Especially when there have not been any previous studies done.'_" Chloe mimicked Lex's deep voice and shook her head. "It's too bad I had to read all the way into the second page of the article to find that quote. Talk about burying the lead. He was purposely making you into a villain and even said that he doubted the seriousness of your statements." Chloe was incensed just thinking about the journalistic corruption alone, then on top of that was the added fury over Lex being the victim.

"What makes you think he did all that because of my father?" Lex asked carefully. He wasn't sure what to make of Chloe's confession. He knew she was perceptive, but she picked up on a problem that had been plaguing Lex for years; the media trying to make him into a villain. Even with the best image consultation firm working for him it still was a problem.

"I know his type. I used to be a reporter, you know." Chloe took another pause deciding whether or not she should tell him the other things on her mind.

"What?" Lex asked curiously. "I know that look. What else is going on inside that gorgeous head?" He asked with a slight smile.

"I've just been thinking lately. Thinking a lot, actually."

"About what, Chloe?" Lex asked, his eyes searching Chloe's features.

"Are you in love with Lana?" Chloe blurted out quickly before she could stop herself. She'd always wondered about it. Everyone fell in love with Lana at some point or another and Lex had even somewhat acted on it.

"I thought I saw something in Lana. Something that was pure and uncorrupted by the world. I was wrong." Lex failed to add that he had pursued Lana only to find that what he really wanted was Chloe. Lana had been a game. She was Clark's and so he wanted her.

"But not in love with her?" Chloe spelt out.

"No, not with Lana." Lex told her enigmatically.

"Ok." Chloe said simply. Inside she was relieved to hear that he'd never loved her.

"Ok?" Lex asked with a grin. "I tell you a deep dark secret and all I get is ok?" He said in a slightly mocking tone.

"No. Here, have a doughnut." Chloe picked one up and quickly shoved it in his mouth. With quicker reflexes than Chloe ever imagined, Lex was leaning over her. She was pinned to the bench in an awkward half lying/half sitting position.

"What if I don't want a doughnut?" Lex asked. His breath brushed along Chloe's cheek. "What if I want something else, something infinitely more delicious than a simple doughnut?" Lex asked as his gaze traveled down to Chloe's mouth.

a/n: sorry it took me song long to update this. I haven't necessarily been that inspired lately so it's been hard. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully I'll have the next chappie soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters at all. They aren't mine or anything of that nature.

"What if I want something else, something infinitely more delicious than a simple doughnut?" Lex asked as his gaze traveled down to Chloe's mouth. Unthinking, she licked her lips.

That was all it took for Lex. He closed the gap between them and kissed Chloe. His kiss was soft at first. It felt to Chloe like he was giving her a chance to reject him. Instead of rejecting, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She parted her lips and Lex instantly responded. He tasted yummy. Granules of sugar stuck to his lips and Chloe could feel the soft friction of them between their lips.

She'd heard people talk about being melted by a kiss and now she knew what they meant. Lex's tongue searched Chloe's mouth, with varying pressure. It was the perfect kiss. Suddenly Chloe wasn't content to simply be kissed, so she kissed Lex back. She pushed softly at his tongue with hers and felt its velvety texture. Chloe's hand crept down Lex's back and felt for the hem of his t-shirt. She wanted to touch him badly.

Lex came back to his senses when he felt Chloe softly touching his back. He stopped kissing her abruptly and pulled away. He was surprised to find himself panting. He'd been so lost in kissing Chloe that he hadn't given a thought to where they were or who could possibly see them. For one glorious second he saw his own longing mirrored in Chloe's eyes before she hid it. That cured him of any idea that she'd kissed him out of pity. She wanted him and that knowledge did something strange to Lex. It made him feel oddly small in the world. He knew about being humble, he'd just never felt the emotion himself. Knowing that Chloe wanted him gave him that feeling.

Lex stood up and smiled at Chloe. She had no idea what he was feeling. When he wanted to Lex could be a wall and hide his emotions better than anyone she knew.

"Uhm…" She began but didn't really know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I never should have done that here." Lex told her in his normal emotionless voice. Chloe's heart sank.

"It's ok. Heat of the moment and all, right?" Chloe tried for humor to hide her embarrassment.

"That may be true, but I have a responsibility to think before I act. Anyone could have seen us or taken our picture. I hope that we won't end on the newsstand tomorrow morning." Lex told her.

"Oh." Chloe said, as realization dawned on her. "You're worried about your reputation?" She asked. "I seriously doubt that a little bookstore clerk like myself rates very highly on the scandal scale. Don't worry about it, Lex." Chloe told him. As usual she used sarcasm to hide her embarrassment. She'd been trying to feel him up only moments before.

"No, you misunderstand." Lex told her shaking his head. He sat down on the bench next to her. "I wouldn't want the media to put any strain on our relationship. It's hard enough to be with someone without their interference."

"Be with someone? I..wait.." Chloe started. "Are you saying?" She trailed off as she wagged a finger between them.

"What, Chloe?" Lex tilted his head as he looked at her. "I would say we can be friends with benefits but somehow that seems so…cheap. We all know that I am anything but cheap." Lex told her with a soft smile.

"Friends with benefits?" Chloe was still a little dazed by the sudden turn of events.

"I thought that you were hip to the youth these days. I was referring to friends that occasionally indulge in carnal activities with each other." Lex informed her condescendingly.

"I know what friends with benefits are. I'm not stupid." Chloe bit her lip nervously. "Are you, what, asking me out on a date?" Chloe asked.

"Is that what you want?" Lex searched her face.

"I'm not sure." Chloe suddenly felt a little suffocated. The thought of dating Lex was appealing, but also intimidating. "Honestly?" Chloe asked Lex.

"Of course. I always want you to be honest with me." Lex told her, feeling a little nervous himself.

"Dating seems so high pressure. I want to hang out with you and be around you." Chloe struggled to explain what she was feeling. "I feel like I already know you pretty well. It's hard to explain it."

Lex reached over and grabbed Chloe's hand. "I understand. I'm sorry that I put pressure on you. That was never my intention. Clearly I overstepped the bounds of our friendship. I just hope this won't damage that friendship because it means a lot to me." Lex explained and stood up to leave. Chloe tried to stop him from leaving but was cut off when his cell phone rang.

"I have to take this. Bye, Chloe." Lex said, the sadness evident in his voice.

* * *

Chloe sat in her apartment feeling horrible. She'd never felt like anything had gone more wrong than things did today with Lex. She hadn't meant what she'd said the way he took it. She just didn't feel like the two of them needed the dating step. She felt like she already knew Lex well enough to move right to a relationship and now he hated her. She wanted to cry, but seeing as she'd already cried three times tonight, she refused to give in. She sniffled loudly and reached for her phone. She wanted to call Lois to tell her what happened but was scared that Gage would answer the phone. He was the last one she wanted to talk to. Eventually around 2:30 in the morning she drifted off to sleep.

"What happened to you?" Bessie asked loudly when Chloe showed up to work the next day.

"Nothing." Chloe told her with a small sniff.

"Somehow I don't believe that, but since it's early and I have the rest of the day to get it out of you, I'm content to let it go." Bessie grinned at her. "Coffee?" She offered Chloe a mug.

A half hour later, Chloe had told Bessie most of the story when a customer walked in. Chloe looked up to find an attractive man standing before her. She felt a pang of disappointment because secretly she was hoping to find Lex standing before her. He was blonde with a friendly face. When he smiled at Chloe she smiled back.

"Hello. I was wondering if you did special orders?" He asked and Chloe was immediately in awe of his sexy British accent.

"We do. What did you have in mind?" Chloe asked. Everything proceeded normally. He placed his order and Chloe was finished checking him out.

When she was done she went over and finished telling Bessie the rest of the story about Lex.

"So, it's all just a big misunderstanding?" She asked.

"Yes. It just all came out wrong. I was obviously flustered after our impromptu makeout session. But now I don't know how to fix it." Chloe told her.

"What about Gage?" Bessie asked.

"What about him?" Chloe shot back quickly.

"OOOKKK. I'm sensing a little dislike on your part. I meant, what was going on with the memory thing. You told me that you felt like you knew him, but then he switched to liking Lois?" Bessie said a little confused.

"I don't know what's going on with Gage. He seems confused himself. First he liked me and now he likes Lois. I don't really know what to think about it. I mean, when I was with him I felt like I knew him. It was the oddest thing. It almost seemed like I knew him somehow, but I don't think I did." Chloe shook her head as if trying to sort it all out.

"I know, but what about that strange dream thing and then when you were kissing and you flashed to another time memory thing? That is a little odd." Bessie thought about it for a moment. "Ohh…I know. You were lovers in a past life. Epic love, though. That's the only way it would come through and affect you now."

"Maybe, but then why did he suddenly want Lois?" Chloe asked as she thought about it too. She didn't really believe in reincarnation, but she hadn't believed in aliens until she met Clark either.

"That's a good one. Let me think about it and I'll get back to you. I have a friend who is really into this stuff. I'll talk to her and see what she thinks." Bessie told her.

"Thanks." Chloe said with a smile. She was really glad she had Bessie right now. Otherwise she'd be all alone in the world.

* * *

Lex leaned against the window in his office. He had a breathtaking view of Metropolis but all he could see was Chloe. He had thought he'd seen lust in Chloe's eyes but maybe he'd just imagined it.

"The desperate longings of a man in love." He said to himself. He sighed heavily.

"Mr. Luthor, there is a man here to see you." Lex turned around and pushed the button on his intercom.

"Who is it?" He asked curter than he meant.

"Rafael Savonrola." His secretary told him. Lex was mildly surprised. The Savonrola's were one of the richest in the world and it was no secret how much they hated the Luthor's.

"Send him in." Lex said. He sat in his chair and awaited his guest's arrival.

"Lex Luthor." Rafael offered his hand to shake. "It's been a long time." He said.

"Let's get to the point. Why are you here?" Lex asked rudely.

"Blunt. Direct. I like that." Rafael said. "You're right though, I do have a purpose." He said as he sat down in the chair in front of Lex's desk. "You recently fired a reporter named Chloe Sullivan. I wonder if you know where I can find her now."

Lex couldn't have been more surprised. He didn't bother correcting him about Chloe being fired.

"I don't make it a habit of giving out information about my employee's whereabouts. Sorry that I can't be of any help." Lex stood, wanting to be rid of Rafael.

"It is very urgent that I reach her. I'm concerned for her safety." Rafael said.

"Is that a threat?" Lex asked with cold menace in his voice.

"No, it's a simple statement of fact." Rafael said. He stood up to leave and looked back at Lex. "I would also add that your safety is in question as well. If things are as I fear, then many people are in danger." He told Lex enigmatically before leaving the room.

* * *

…Lex was smiling at her. She smelled the flowers and the wind blew on her face. She smiled back as Lex feeling a little shy. She looked down and noticed her clothes. They were old, from another century even. Her skirt was large and round. Lex was wearing a tuxedo, but it wasn't what they looked like now a days.

"Which is your favorite?" Lex asked Chloe quietly.

"Daisies." She replied. There were butterflies in her stomach from being this close to him. She'd loved him for so long and never had the courage to give him any sign. Besides it didn't really matter how she felt about him because her father could marry her off to whoever he wanted.

"Daises it is then." Lex told her and turned to the owner of the flower stand. He bought her a bouquet of daises and handed them to her. Chloe took them and inhaled deeply, trying to get a good scent from them

"How are they?" Lex asked.

"Perfect." Chloe told him. As she was looking up at him, his face suddenly morphed into Gage's. Chloe jerked reflexively, causing her to wake. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked over at the clock. It was 4 am. Her dream had been weird. She felt like she'd actually been there. She could remember the smell of all the flowers floating on the wind and the feeling of the sun on her face. With Lex the memory had felt so natural and right and then when it turned to Gage it had begun to feel wrong.

Frustrated and wide awake, Chloe got up. She sat on her couch with a glass of water and looked around her apartment. She once again caught sight of the picture with Lex, Lana and Clark. It made her think about Lex and she wondered what he was doing right now. Probably he was sleeping. That was what sane people did at 4 am, but not her. Thinking about Lex filled her with despair. She needed to talk to him and explain what she'd meant. She looked at the clock. 3 minutes had passed. She wasn't sure that she'd be able to wait until the morning to talk to Lex. She needed to do it now because it was killing her. Normally, she wouldn't even consider it but she needed to see Lex now. She couldn't explain it and wasn't sure she even cared about explanations anymore. Grabbing a light jacket and some flip flops, Chloe set off to find Lex.

a/n: ok. So I have figured out exactly where I want to take this story. It might get a little weird, but bear with me because it should be good. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I know I gave you another cliffie. But that is what makes you guys come back for more! Thanks again! Please REVIEW!


	10. An Eyefull

Ok, so it seemed like a good idea when she'd originally had it, but standing in front of Lex's chic apartment building, she wasn't so sure. She bit her lip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. She'd come this far and she needed to follow it through. Besides, Lex couldn't be any more upset with her than he already was.

She entered the lobby and smiled at the doorman and security guard. They all knew her because she was friends with Lex. She ignored the slightly curious looks they were giving her and walked to the elevator. When she arrived at Lex's floor she stepped out slowly. When she got to his apartment, she didn't even stop to think, she just knocked. She knew that if she stopped and thought about it she wouldn't do it. There was no response to the first knock, so she knocked again with much more gusto.

Lex opened the door. The first thing Chloe noticed was the fact that he wore only pajama bottoms and no shirt. She couldn't think momentarily.

"Chloe?" His voice sounded a little rough.

"Yeah. Hi, sorry. I couldn't sleep. I can go." Chloe said quickly. For some reason it seemed familiar to see Lex without a shirt on, which was ridiculous because she hadn't really seen him this way.

"No, come in. It's ok. I wasn't asleep." Lex opened the door and let her in.

"Are you sure? Cause I really can leave." Chloe mumbled as she walked through the open door. Lex closed it behind her.

"Is everything all right?" Lex asked. He assumed this late night visit from Chloe was due to some sort of emergency she must be having.

"Well…" Chloe turned to look at Lex. "No. I've been feeling horrible about what happened in the park." Chloe told him. He just stared at her for a moment.

"You came all the way here at, god knows when, to tell me that?" Lex asked incredulously.

"It's 4:30 am. And I came here to tell you, Mr. Impatient, that earlier, in the park, you misunderstood what I was trying to say. I wasn't very eloquent so I can't blame you. And you said you weren't asleep, so why does it matter what time it is? Unless…" Chloe's face fell at her next thought, "unless you aren't here alone and a busty brunette is in bed waiting for you." Chloe said it more as a question.

"No one is here. If I didn't know better, I'd say you looked worried for a minute there." Lex told her.

"It wasn't worry, well, maybe a little." Chloe said. The look on Lex's face made her feel compelled to explain. "Lex, isn't it obvious why I'm here? In the park, you told me that you always wanted me to be completely honest with you. Well, here goes… I want to be with you, Lex. I want to stay here with you. More precisely, in your bed with you and I don't want to do much sleeping either." Chloe told him without really looking at him. She looked somewhere in the vicinity of his chin, her eyes had a curious tendency to want to look at his naked chest.

Lex grabbed her chin gently and tilted her head so that she had to look at him.

"Is that the truth?" Lex asked, searching her eyes.

"Yes." Chloe said simply. She and Lex stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Lex broke the contact.

"You should go." Lex told her. He sounded weird to Chloe. His voice was strained.

"Why?" Chloe asked and took a step toward Lex. He stepped backward and turned his back on her.

"Because…because this is not a good idea." Lex told her. "You've been going through many stressful events lately and I can't take advantage of that."

Chloe closed the distance between them and stepped in front of Lex.

"Please, Lex. Take advantage of me." Chloe told him. Then she grinned, "I like to think of it as me taking advantage of you. It's more fun that way." When Lex continued to say nothing she began to feel another wave of nerves sweep over her.

"Really, it would be mutual advantage I think." When she could no longer take Lex's intense gaze she turned around and looked at his apartment. She spotted a familiar photograph and walked over to it.

"Hey! I have this same picture. We're all here." Chloe picked it up and examined it closer. "It's so weird. Even then, I had a crush on you. I just didn't know it yet because of Clark."

"What do you mean?" Lex asked from where he was standing.

"I was always looking for reasons to be around you. Even when we weren't getting along I still ran after you. No matter what, you were always there for me. I'm not sure if I should be offended that you don't remember." Chloe put the photo down and laughed. "Do you remember the time after one of the huge town picnics? We were playing baseball and you and I were stuck in the outfield. You kept harassing me and making jokes. When the ball actually came our way I ran into you trying to get it."

"Your nose wouldn't stop bleeding." Lex filled in what happened next. Chloe turned to look at him. He'd moved closer while she'd been talking.

"Hah! So you do remember?" Chloe teased.

Lex smiled. "You were wearing this ridiculous shirt and you were terrified of getting blood all over it. I think you were more angry about the shirt than the actual injury."

"But then you nursed me back to health." Chloe told him.

"If you call an ice pack nursing you back to health, then yes." Lex said.

"So that's all you remember about it?" Chloe probed.

Lex just smiled at her. "Why should there be more?" He teased.

"Maybe the fact that I accidentally gave you an eyeful while I was changing my shirt." Chloe said.

"Oh, that." Lex grinned even more. "Details."

Chloe laughed outright at his impertinence.

"I was so embarrassed." Chloe blushed remembering the scene.

"If it's any consolation it was a highly enjoyable eyeful." Lex told her, causing her to smile.

"I'm glad. I'd hate to think I scarred you." Chloe said. "But that's when I knew that you were more than you seemed. You were very sweet to me."

"If I recall, from then on you began to treat me to more and more of your sarcastic wit." Lex said.

"I know. I couldn't help it. Self defense mechanism, what can I say." Chloe told him honestly.

"You really had a crush on me?" Lex asked curiously.

"Big time. Actually, I'd have to say that I still do. It's probably more of an infatuation now." Chloe said.

"In that case," Lex moved to stand in front of Chloe, "I think I might have to be taken advantage of." Then he bent and kissed Chloe. This time there was no hesitation or doubt. The kiss was deep from the beginning. It felt like he wanted to be as close to her as possible. She eagerly wrapped her arms around him and wound them around his neck. They fell down on the couch, Lex was on the bottom to break the fall.

* * *

I actually slightly rewrote this chapter. I didn't like the way it was. 


	11. A Dizzy Spell

Disclaimer: I own nothing here at all.

It has been a looooong time but here it is….

Chloe lay on her side next to Lex. Right now he was spooned behind her. His arm draped over her in a protective way. She wanted to turn over to look at him, but didn't want to disturb him. Then there was, of course, the little fact that she had to pee really badly. She half rolled/half stood off the bed in an attempt to not disturb Lex. Looking back at him, he was still asleep. She picked up his t-shirt and put it on before heading to the bathroom. Lex awoke to find Chloe gone. His first thought was worry and then suspicion. He was afraid she'd snuck out while he'd been sleeping. He was about to pick up the phone and call her when he heard the bathroom door opening. He looked up and there she was. Chloe looked at Lex with a shy smile.

"Hey." She said.

"I was afraid you'd left," Lex told her.

"No, just had to pee," Chloe said and then clamped her mouth shut. She couldn't believe she'd just said that. Lex probably didn't want to know about her bodily functions. She was nervous being around Lex after last night.

"Well, when you gotta go…" Lex trailed off with a smile. He continued to grin at Chloe and she couldn't stop from smiling back. Suddenly, the happiness built inside her and she ran to the bed, launching herself at Lex. His arms automatically went out to catch her and he embraced her tightly.

"I'm wearing your shirt." Chloe said dumbly.

"I know." Lex said. "I like it." He caught Chloe's gaze. "A lot." He smiled and leaned into kiss her. Easily she kissed him back. It felt so natural now, to just be here with Lex. Not worrying about the world and all their everyday problems.

"So, what are you doing today?" Chloe asked. It was Saturday, but she knew that Lex worked on the weekends.

"I don't know. That depends on what you're doing." Lex said. Chloe was somewhat sitting on his lap and they were looking at each other.

"I have to work. We rotate Saturdays and unfortunately, it's my turn," Chloe couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"What time?" Lex asked. He pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into Chloe's face. Oddly he found himself not wanting to be apart from her. He finally had Chloe where he wanted her and now she was leaving.

"2-6." Chloe said.

"That's in an hour, Chlo." Lex grinned at her startled expression. "I can drive you to your apartment and to work then pick you up."

"That would be wonderful. But, Bessie will kill me if I'm late, so get a move on." Chloe said with a happy grin.

* * *

Chloe sat behind the counter at work. She could hardly suppress her happiness. It was odd how she could be so affected by one simple act. Last night with Lex changed something inside her. She felt different. She felt right. She also felt like her mind was buzzing. It almost felt as if there was something a little off within her mind. Not concerning Lex, that all felt right. Maybe she left the oven on in her apartment or something…she'd check later.

"Hello," An accented voice called Chloe out of her reverie. It was the British customer from earlier.

"Hi." Chloe said, standing up. "You're book hasn't arrived yet. We'll notify you when it does, Mr.Dunning."

He smiled at her. "Call me Jack."

"Jack, then. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Chloe asked beginning to fidget. She was getting a weird vibe from Jack Dunning.

"I was hoping to find a book about local history, that sort of thing," He told her with a smile.

"Sure. Right this way," Chloe got up and led him to the history section. "We close in about 15 minutes. I am just letting you know ahead of time so that I don't have to kick you out later," Chloe told him, softening the remark with a smile.

Jack grinned. "I cross my heart, I will leave before then," He crossed his hands over his chest, to emphasize the point.

"Ok," Chloe turned to go sit down at the counter. She looked up from her book to find Jack staring at her. The angle of his head reminded her suddenly of something. A flash of a memory, but too quickly it was gone. She felt a little dizzy and thought she might faint. She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

"You alright?" Jack's question came to her. There was actual concern in his voice. He walked around the counter and stopped next to Chloe.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all." Chloe looked up to find him practically in her face. She almost fell off the stool backwards. "Customers aren't supposed to come behind the counter," Chloe explained. She tried to stand up, but another wave of dizziness swept over her.

Distantly she heard the bell on the door of the shop open. That was followed by an outraged Lois screaming at Jack to get away from Chloe. It was all Chloe remembered before the black swept over her.

* * *

"Chloe…Come on, Chlo, wake up," Chloe began to drift back into her mind and was filled with warmth when she realized it was Lex calling out to her. His hand was brushing through her hair, his scent filling her nose.

"Maybe we should slap her," Lois offered from her other side, "What? It's what they do in the movies," she added when Lex shot her a glare.

"We're not going to slap her. I think she's coming round now." Lex bent in close to Chloe. Lois's phone rang and she went to answer it. "Come on, sweetie. Wake up for me." Lex whispered to her gently.

"Lex." Chloe opened her eyes and found herself staring into his. They were filled with worry that quickly changed to relief.

"What happened?" Lex asked after helping her into a chair. He squatted on the floor in front of her so that they were on eye level.

"I don't know," Chloe shook her head. "I was just sitting there and got really dizzy."

"Lois said something about a man standing next to you," Lex watched her face closely to make sure she was still alright.

"Yeah. Jack Dunning. He ordered a book and was checking on it. He was in here when I began to feel sick," Chloe finished, not adding the fact that Jack gave her a slightly creepy feeling. "Nothing really happened. I probably just need food or something."

"I know something we could try." Lex said with a lecherous grin. Chloe laughed.

"Well, Lex you've managed to revive her. I really appreciate that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take Chloe home and put her to bed." Lois walked up and began glaring at Lex. Once again, old feelings surfaced. Lois had no specific reason for not liking Lex, but rather, a smattering of second hand accounts that all named him as a villain.

Lex stood up and looked at Chloe to judge her reaction. He could sense her hesitation. She was reluctant to tell Lois about their relationship. Rationally, he couldn't blame her. None of her friends would appreciate their dating. However, emotionally it hurt him deeply.

"I think we need to take her to a hospital. It could be more serious than a simple dizzy spell." Lex was offering both himself and Chloe a way out. Going to the hospital would be an indirect way of letting Lois take her home. Chloe was saved from answering the question when a commotion in the back drew their attention.

Bessie came out of the storage room and looked over at Chloe with obvious relief. "When they called me, I was totally freaking out! Thank god, you're ok!" Bessie ran over and hugged Chloe. "Oh, and I found these two hanging around out back. I assume their friends of yours, at least that was their claim," Bessie told her as Lana and Clark came out of the back room also.

The group sat and talked for a few minutes. They discussed her new job, apartment and caught up on the current gossip. Chloe kept stealing glances at Lex. He was sitting among the group, but looked so alone. It broke her heart. It was literally an ache in her soul. It was something she'd never experienced before.

"Chloe, can you come over here a second?" Bessie asked her as she walked over to the register. Chloe stood up and walked over to her.

"What's up?" Chloe asked, stealing a glance at Lex.

"I wanted to know that you were really ok. You seem a little out of it still," Bessie told her. Bessie began to put money in the money bag. Chloe stared at Lex and thought about her question.

"So your thing, the thing you wanted more than anything," Chloe turned to look at Bessie, "was it worth it?"

Bessie smiled. "I won't lie. It was a hard road. Sometimes I thought I must have been crazy to even try and pursue it. But when is anything in life ever easy? People who never live, never take risks, can never find true happiness. Why do you ask?" Bessie asked.

"I found it. My thing, it was right there in front of me the whole time," Chloe finished and looked over at Lex.

"Right. Chloe let me ask you something," Bessie stopped putting the money away and looked at her seriously. "If I told you that it wasn't worth it. That it made my life miserable and I wish I'd never pursued my dream, would you still want to pursue yours? Would it be worth it?"

Chloe paused a moment before answering. "Yes." She said simply.

"Well, then go to it!" Bessie said with a grin.

a/n: Hey all. I don't know if you guys are even reading this! But I hope you are! I love reviews so please review and I will try to post within a week. I finally found the direction for this story and am writing it again. So, sorry sorry sorry for the looooooong delay!


	12. A Conspiracy is Afoot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here at all!

Chloe walked over to the group and stood next to where Lex was sitting.

"You ready to go, Chloe?" Lois asked, standing up.

"Yes," Chloe said. She looked at Lex, "Are you ready?"

Lex wasn't sure he understood her correctly. He looked at her for a moment, but before he could respond Chloe began to talk again.

"I don't think I need to go to the hospital. It's not like I haven't been unconscious before. Usually it's being knocked unconscious or something like that, so this seems a little more normal. Just fainting," Chloe said jokingly. He recognized it as her tendency to babble when she was nervous.

"Right, well then, let's go," Lois said a little louder and came to stand next to Chloe.

"I really appreciate the offer, but Lex is going to take me home," Chloe explained, not daring to look at Lex. Perversely, now that she had the courage to tell everyone about their relationship she wasn't sure he was.

Lois made a disbelieving noise, "Right. And maybe dad will get me a Porsche for my birthday. I think maybe you are still a little confused there, Chloe."

"No, I'm not. I'm going with Lex. He brought me to work and he'll take me home," Chloe explained.

Lois looked at Lex and made a rude face, "Are you guys, like, dating or something? Chloe, I've had enough drama for one day so stop with the kidding."

"We are actually," Chloe affirmed.

"Oh, my gosh," Lois said with a laugh. "You and Lex? Lex Luthor? The Lex that has repeatedly endangered Clark's life? The one that fired you? The one that went all crazy and delusional for a while there. A psychotic break or episode or whatever it was called."

"Seriously, Chloe. This doesn't make sense. It's not like you to be so foolish." Clark added, then looked at Lex, "No offense, Lex. I like you, but Chloe's a friend."

"None taken, Clark." Lex said with a mocking smile.

Chloe took a breath and looked at the ceiling. This was what she'd expected, but had somehow hoped wouldn't happen.

"I knew that you would say this, all of it. I knew what was coming. Sometimes I wonder if you ever see beyond your little world and realize that there are lives going on besides your own. Everyone in this room calls Lex a friend, but none of you are showing that here," Chloe shook her head.

"That's because he wasn't dating you, Chloe. We are just worried about you. You and Lex are different. He's much more experienced in the whole dating area," Lana said in her Lana-ish way.

"Ok, Lana, because you have always treated Clark perfectly," Chloe said sarcastically. "Besides, you guys are talking about Lex like he isn't even in the room," Chloe said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, actually I find it odd that he hasn't really said how he feels about this whole thing." Lois looked at Lex challengingly.

Lex sat forward in the chair and looked at Lois unflinching.

"First, I didn't fire Chloe, she quit. Second, I don't feel a need to justify our relationship to you. However, since I know that it's important to Chloe that you feel some sort of understanding, I will. Yes. Chloe and I are dating, quite exclusively in fact. Before you begin to question us anymore about the validity of our relationship, you should remember that Chloe is an adult. She's not a quasi-little sister or a county-cousin," he said looking from Clark to Lois, "She is a highly intelligent, beautiful woman that I happen to care very much about. She is fully capable of making decisions about her own life," Lex said.

It wasn't exactly the most romantic speech ever given, but from Lex it meant a lot. Chloe closed her eyes and smiled softly to herself.

Lois began to say something, but Chloe cut her off.

"Lois, we're going. Stop talking and just let it be. At least give me a day to have peace and then you can call me and bug me all about it," Chloe said with a smile. She grabbed Lex's hand and pulled him to standing.

"Let's go." Chloe said and headed to the door.

"I'll give you 6 hours, Chloe Sullivan!" Lois shouted at her as she was leaving.

* * *

"You're telling me that it hasn't worked?" Lionel Luthor was a very intimidating man when angry, and right now, he was livid. Unfortunately for Lionel, the man standing in front of him was not at all impressed by his anger.

"It would appear so," Jack Dunning confirmed. "I visited the store where she works and spoke with her. Everything was fine initially, but suddenly she looked at me and for a moment I think she began to remember."

"This is very dangerous for both of us, Jack." Lionel said gravely.

"You said he could do it. That it wouldn't be a problem," Jack said with a bit of annoyance. "Obviously, your man was incorrect."

"He assures me it hasn't failed before. His processes for changing memories are complex and require a great amount of skill. He swears they have never failed. I can't understand why this would be happening with Chloe." Lionel said pensively.

"Maybe her love for your son is too strong," Jack said bitterly.

"Jealous, Jack?" Lionel asked causing Jack to send him a warning look. "Don't be. It will all work out. You'll get the girl, while I'll get my son back."

"I fail to see how. If the memory implantation is failing and she is remembering me, then it seems like the plan has already failed." Jack said.

"It can't fail. Lex is already tampering with my business dealings. He always was a meddling sort, but now I have no control over him. He's my son and I will not lose him. He's all I have," Lionel said with emotion.

"I know what you mean," Jack said enigmatically.

"How do you know, Jack? You have no children or family, nothing to lose," Lionel said. Secretly he envied his conspirators freedom. Worrying about another person would always lead to ruin.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Jack said with a secret smile.

"Try me." Lionel challenged.

"Do you know how old I am, Lionel?" He looked at Lionel. "Of course you don't. No one does. You couldn't even guess. I have lived a long life and have met many people. Rarely, do I meet a woman that I feel any sort of emotional attachment for. Throughout time they have all been the same: shallow, materialistic, scheming, unintelligent and selfish." He paused remembering how he'd felt after seeing Chloe and smiled. "Chloe is different. I can sense it in her."

"Chloe Sullivan? I don't understand what it is about the girl that men seem to fall in love with. She's nosy and bossy as hell, been a thorn in my side for years. I'm beginning to questions your judgment, Jack, if you are willing to give up freedom for some tart of a reporter that my son is shacked up with," Lionel commented carelessly, but the effect on Jack was immediate. His face tightened with fury.

"Lionel, I will only ask you one time to refrain from speaking about Miss Sullivan in this manner," A muscle in Jack's jaw twitched, but he quickly controlled it. "Repeat the offense and you will not like the outcome."

Lionel was a little alarmed at such a strong reaction.

"You realize that in your conquest of my son's girlfriend, Lex is not to be hurt," Lionel reminded him.

"I remember your wishes. However, I do recall that you said you'd rather him be dead than using his power against you," Jack reminded him.

"That is true," Lionel agreed with a grim nod. "So, you are doing all of this over a woman?" Lionel asked. "You've agreed to work with me and pay a substantial amount of money all for the sake of a woman?" Lionel asked curiously.

"Yes and no. This is for Chloe and because I harbor a long standing hatred for the Savonrola family." Jack said with an evil smile. "Just like you do."

a/n: So here is the next chapter. Fast as promised. I hope this makes it a little less confusing. One review said that they didn't get it and hopefully this chapter adds a little understanding. Obviously not everything is revealed here because that would take away any sort of suspense or plot. So, thank you for reviews and for reading! Until next time. And Please Review!


	13. Chinese Food

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this.

Ok, guys. Here's the fluff….

"Food's here," Lex called to Chloe.

She came out of the bedroom to find Lex standing in her kitchen rifling through the Chinese food.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture," Chloe said with an impish smile. Lex looked up at her questioningly. "You, standing here in my kitchen. Has anyone ever told you how good you look in a suit?" Chloe asked walking over to him.

"No, but considering that I wear them daily, it would be a good thing," Lex answered.

"I'll tell you. You look really good in a suit," Chloe told him. She walked over and stood next to him. "But you really look best out of them," She said and slapped him on the butt.

"Isn't that something I'm supposed to say?" Lex asked taking a bite.

"You wanted me to be honest. And that is honest," Chloe said. "But, I will add that you have a tendency to look hot whatever you wear," Chloe walked over to the table and sat down. In doing so she missed the smile that Lex had. It was a smile from his heart, full and completely satisfied. Usually, he was the one giving the compliments, not the one receiving them. It felt amazing to be getting them and especially from Chloe. He sat across from her looking pensive.

"The name Jack Dunning sounds vaguely familiar," Lex knew he'd heard the name somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where. "Possibly he is an associate of my father's. But if that were true it would be odd for him to come to the bookstore where you work."

Chloe shrugged, "Not really. It's the best store in Metropolis for locating old and hard to find items."

Lex didn't say anything, but made a mental note to do some checking of his own on Jack Dunning.

Chloe played with her food while she worked up the courage to talk to him about the speech he made in the bookstore.

"So, you think I'm a highly intelligent, beautiful woman and one that you happen to care very much about, huh?" Chloe asked, quoting him from earlier.

Lex smiled crookedly. "I was wondering how long you could last. It's been at least 45 minutes since I made that comment. I'm actually quite impressed," He said, not answering the question.

"I'm glad I can still surprise you," She joked back. "Seriously, though, I'm a girl. I need reassurance about the way you feel about me. And Lois is right, I don't have that much experience in this whole situation," She looked at Lex and he could see her vulnerability. Once again, he was reminded of her inexperience. He remembered that her untarnished innocence was one of the things he loved best about her. It was something that made her so uniquely Chloe.

"I thought about telling them that I was in love with you, but I figured they wouldn't believe me. After all we've only been 'dating' for about 24 hours, so I guess I can't really blame them," Lex told her honestly. "I do though. I realize that it sounds irrational for me to express my feelings so quickly, but with you Chloe it just seems right," He shrugged, not knowing exactly what to say. "I can't explain it."

"I know, Lex," She got up and sat in a chair next to him. He turned to face her. "I feel it too." The way Chloe looked at Lex was so full of admiration and love that he almost felt overwhelmed.

"Chloe, I've never had anyone in my life that I could count on. Never had a person that I could go to with a problem and get their opinion and know that whatever decision I make, they will still be there with me," Lex took his hands in hers. "Not be there for me to pick up the pieces, but be there with me. Right in the thick of it, standing by me. I know that you would do that because you really care about me." Lex smiled a little to himself, "At the risk of sounding like a romance book cliché, I'm not sure I could survive a breakup with you."

Chloe was speechless. Never in her life had she expected anyone to make a speech like this to her. It **was** something out of a romance novel, but not one of the trashy modern ones that are all sex and no true love. Lex was a romantic hero of old, one that was truly amazing. He hid all his emotions behind a cold exterior, but beneath he was just a man. A man that's been hurt and tossed about by life, but still has a heart and emotions despite all of that.

"I know that I've said this to you before, but you really are amazing," Chloe said and embraced him tightly. She kissed him on lips, which of course turned into a mini-makeout session. Chloe pulled away from him, just enough to look him solidly in the eyes.

"Lex, I love you," Chloe said softly. Lex paused at her words. He'd thought that she must love him, but to have her say the words was more powerful than her could imagine. His face split into a grin that showed his happiness. It was a smile that Chloe had seen a couple times in the past few days.

"I love it when you smile that like, Lex." She cupped his cheek in her hand gently.

"Then keep telling me that you love me," Lex shot back before he kissed her.

Chloe's cell phone rang, intruding on their intimate moment. She looked at caller id and rolled her eyes, she flipped it open to answer it. Lex took the opportunity to get out his own phone and make a few calls. He went into the other room and began enquiring about Jack Dunning.

Chloe flipped the phone open. In lieu of a greeting she said,

"I thought you said 6 hours, Lois."

"It's Gage," the voice greeted her over the phone. Chloe immediately became annoyed. "Before you start yelling at me, I just want to make sure that you're alright. Lois told me about the incident at your work and I was worried." The genuine worry in Gage's voice increased Chloe's annoyance with him.

"I'm fine. I'm sure she told you that too," She said a little rudely.

"She also told me that when you fainted there was a man there," Gage ignored her obvious temper. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No. If he had, I would have called the police, not some weirdo-wannabe-psychic like you," Chloe answered.

"Are you sure? I've been hearing some odd things lately. Strangers in town, that sort of thing," He once again ignored her rudeness.

"Well, Gage, we do live in Metropolis. And it's a very big city; I don't think you could possibly know everyone."

Gage couldn't stifle his laughter at her comment. "You're mad at me." He stated.

Chloe thought that was a stupid thing to say and she told him. "Why, give the man a prize."

"Although I laughed, this is a very serious matter. You are dating a person that has many enemies. And as much as I hate to admit it, there are people out there that do not think very highly of my family either," He said.

"I know, your talking to one," Chloe retorted.

"I'm not psychic, by the way. I just occasionally gain a better insight into a persons mind."

"Right. That's walking around an issue if I've ever heard it. So, you just have mental links with every woman you meet?"

"No. That is something else that has been bothering me. Since I was young, I've dreamed about my soulmate. When I met you it felt as if I'd finally found her. Then, I met Lois and it felt the sameway. There is only supposed to be one woman out there for me," Gage told her.

"Your spidey senses must be failing you," Chloe said sarcastically. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was curious about this. "Lois said she's dreamed of you, if that helps," Chloe offered.

"Have you?" He asked.

Chloe debated over telling him the truth.

"Once," Chloe said thinking back to the dream. "But the feeling didn't stay with me."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I mean that even after that dream I couldn't stop thinking about Lex. He was the person on my mind, not you."

"What was the name of the man in the store?" Gage quickly changed subjects.

"Like I'd tell you. There is such a thing at client confidentiality," Chloe reprimanded him.

"Tell me, Chloe." He commanded.

"No," She said and hung up the phone.

"That wasn't Lois," Lex said as he entered the room causing Chloe to jump about a mile.

a/n: Hey guys! This was very very fluffy! I know. I couldn't help it. Anyway. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sometime this weekend. Love the reviews! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	14. Trapped in a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here at all. None of the ideas or characters. I used stuff from Smallville and also some fiction writers, feehan, macallister, etc.

"That wasn't Lois," Lex said as he entered the room causing Chloe to jump about a mile.

"Dammit, Lex! You're always walking in and scaring me like that," Chloe told him.

"Sorry, but you were rather engrossed in your conversation," Lex strolled into the room looked at Chloe. Old habits die hard and automatically he felt suspicious of Chloe.

"Ugh. Don't look at me like that," Chloe motioned toward where Lex was standing. "It was Gage Savonrola. He called to see if I was ok," Chloe decided that honestly would be that best policy.

"It seems over-friendly that he would call you. You haven't known him for more than what, a week, at the most?" Lex said in an accusing tone.

"Ok, put the jealousy on the shelf," Chloe told him. "You have to trust me. I don't have any interest in him beyond the fact that he and Lois are dating and she's a friend."

Lex looked skeptical, "So, how is Lois?"

Chloe looked away briefly before adopting a sheepish expression, "We didn't talk about Lois." She confessed and when she saw Lex's expression she immediately continued, "He was concerned because Lois told him that there was a man with me before I did the whole fainting thing."

"It's not his place to be concerned." Lex said with a frown because he was worried about exactly the same thing.

"Look, Lex, I'm sorry. I didn't call him, he called me." Chloe said.

Lex shook his head, more at himself than anything else, "I know. Intimacy and trusting someone are two things that I'm not used to, Chloe."

"You know, I've never had a man interested in me in a serious romantic way and suddenly they're popping out at me everywhere," Chloe said joking.

"Not true, Chloe. I've wanted to be with you for a long time now." Lex told her.

"Yes, and so now, all your dreams have come true." Chloe said with a teasing smile.

"Not quite, but I'm working on it." Lex answered.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor there is someone on the phone for you. They won't say who they are, but they are insisting it's urgent," Lex's secretary told him through the intercom.

"I'll take it, thanks," Lex picked up the phone. "Lex Luthor."

"I told them not to experiment on her, but they did it anyway." The voice on the other end told Lex.

"What are you talking about?" Lex said curiously. "If I were in the mood for prank phone calls, I'd ask a middle schooler's to call me. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call here again."

"But it didn't work. They failed." The caller said mysteriously.

"Look, I've asked you to not call again." Lex said, but before he could continue his sentence the man interrupted him.

"I'm sorry. I assumed you'd worry about what they did to Chloe Sullivan but I was mistaken." The caller actually sounded a little saddened by the thought.

"Chloe Sullivan?" Lex said, now completely attentive. "Explain what you're saying." He commanded.

"Yes, Chloe Sullivan. They brought her here to conduct a mind bend. It changes a person's memory. But in her case it made new memories, false memories. It was no easy feat, creating this false past. They came up with the plan. I did it and I thought it was successful," The caller paused for a moment then began again in a quiet whisper. "I heard them talking about her. They said the memories failed and they needed to repeat the procedure. One of the men said he couldn't wait for them to repeat it, he needed Chloe now. The other men managed to convince him that he should wait, but he worries me. There is something in his eyes that is frightening. That's why I'm warning you, because I am afraid for her life." The man ended. For a moment Lex didn't know what to say because his mind was still processing all the information.

"Who are these men??" Lex asked.

"I only recognized one, the other man was not familiar to me. The one I recognized was…Lionel Luthor, your father." Lex could hear the sympathy in the caller's voice. His father's involvement, however, was not a surprise.

"The other man, what did he look like?" Lex asked.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. They can't find me talking to you." He said hastily and hung up.

* * *

"Ugh. There is nothing here at all about possible causes for my fainting." Chloe said as she slammed another medical book shut.

"I know. That is why we have these magical things called doctors. You go to them, tell them the problem, and they tell you what's wrong," Lois told her. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Hah hah. Ok, sarcasm is something I can do without right now," Chloe said grinning at her cousin.

"Maybe you just got over heated. Or…you could be preggers. That's always possible." Lois said innocently.

"Not likely. It was only last night. I think it takes a little more time than that to show signs." Chloe said automatically, then realized what she'd told Lois.

"Hah! So you are doing the nasty with Lex. I had my suspicions." Lois said, "but you just confirmed it. Well, I suppose that if you are going to go to the dark side he is a good one to choose."

"The dark side?" Chloe asked annoyed. "He's not an evil demon or anything. Everybody had made mistakes, even you."

"You really do care about him, don't you?" Lois asked sincerely. Chloe nodded. "Ok, well, some people like apples and some like peaches. Lex is just not my type I guess. It takes all kinds to make the world go round." Lois said. That was one thing Chloe liked about her. Once Lois made a decision she stuck with it. "As long as he doesn't turn into a dick, I'll approve."

"Good. I appreciate it." Chloe said.

* * *

Chloe lay asleep on the couch in her apartment. She had been waiting for a call from Lex and accidentally fell asleep. Her dreams started out normal, but suddenly, they changed. She found herself sitting at a small round table. In the center, a single candle was burning. A fireplace was bathing the rest of the room in a soft light. It seemed real, not like a dream.

The door swung open and Jack Dunning walked in. He moved to the table and sat across from Chloe.

"Hello," he said and gave Chloe a smile. His smile should have been charming, but wasn't. It was cold and sent shivers down her spine. When Chloe didn't respond Jack continued talking.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing in your dreams. But I know you, Chloe. More importantly than that, I know your soul. You're innocent and pure. Light to my dark. That draws me to you."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe said quickly. She began to feel like this dream somehow wasn't only a dream. She could actually feel the wood of the chair pushing into her body and the slight warmth from the fire. Creepy was the word that came to mind.

"It's obvious to me. I forget that you don't know about me. As I said you are pure, innocent. You haven't ever done anything in your life that has been evil. I can feel it. That purity draws me, the same way it draws other to you."

"Others?" Chloe asked. She could understand the words and ideas but somehow she felt like she was missing the true meaning behind Jack's words.

"Yes, others. Lex Luthor for one and also Gage Savonrola." Jack told her. "Unfortunately, I can't let you slip through my fingers. You make me feel things that I haven't felt for a century."

"Why?" Chloe asked, her mouth suddenly feeling dry, "Why don't you feel things?"

"Unlike you, Chloe, I have done evil things in my life. Unspeakable things that have lead me to this existence. I wasn't born like this. I was born immortal, but I've made choices that led me to where I am. I take responsibility for those choices, but that doesn't change what I must do now." Jack said darkly.

"What do you mean you were born immortal?" Chloe asked momentarily sidetracked.

"There are a few of us in the world. Really, it's a curse. Going through life alone, watching friends die. Our history tells us that there is one woman out there that could save my life. Make me whole again and become immortal like me." Jack told her.

"You didn't find her?" Chloe asked. She was beginning to think that this may not be a dream at all.

"I did."

"And what happened? You don't really seem happy."

"She was murdered." He told her and Chloe could see a change in his expression.

"Murdered?"

"Yes, by someone I thought I could trust."

"Who?" Chloe asked trying to buy time to think of something to do.

"Rafael Savonrola." He said the name with a mocking grin. "Oh, you understand now?" Jack said then stood up and began to pace. "His son, Gage, his whole family actually, still clings to the old ideas of soul mates and redeeming souls. My revenge was to make him fall in love with you, make him believe that you were the one woman that could save him, and then I would steal you. Take away from him what his father stole from me. But it didn't quite work like that."

"The weird memories and the psychic link with Gage." Chloe stated. Her reporters mind came alive and began piecing the story together. "You put the memories in my mind, but it didn't work."

"No. But I have at least brought him some pain." Jack said with a twisted smile. "He still cannot figure out if you are his soul mate and neither can I. It's possibly that you are. That will torture him forever. And once you belong to me there will be nothing he can do." Jack said. He stopped pacing and looked at Chloe.

Immediately, she began trying to wake herself up.

"It won't work. I have you trapped here. You aren't strong enough to break my hold." He told her then began walking toward her slowly, as an animal circles it prey.

Chloe did the only thing she could think of. She mentally screamed Gage's name as loud as she could. She felt for the mental link that they shared and screamed again. Suddenly, she felt stronger. She felt a presence in her mind then heard Gage's voice in her head.

_"What is it?" Chloe could feel his concern._

_"Help me!" she yelled back then sent him a mental picture of what was happening. _

Jack screamed as he realized what Chloe was doing. He ran toward her but Gage was quicker. She felt Gage's anger toward Jack.

Gage mentally sent her energy and chanted some words. Chloe could feel Jack's spell fading and the dream began to fall apart.

"_I am coming to you, Chloe."_ _Gage told her and that was the last thing she remembered._

a/n: ok, so there is no excuse. I have not been keeping up at all on this story. But oddly, this chapter was really hard to write. I feel like I rushed it but I really wanted to get it out there. So please review and I am working on the next chapter. I promise, for real this time!! Thank you for reading and for your patience!!!


	15. Some Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or ideas.

"Hello, father," Lex said as he entered his father's study. "I've heard that you've been conducting experiments on Chloe." Lex said quickly and to the point.

"Nice to see you too, son." Lionel commented.

Lex just looked at his father, waiting for his answer.

"You've had a phone call," Lionel said with a grin. "So, what is this supposed experiment I've done?"

"Don't play smart with me. I know what you've done to Chloe," Lex stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at his father considering. "Making your son crazy wasn't enough? You've gone too far this time. Playing your little mind games with me is one thing, but when you start messing with the people I care about it crosses the line." Lex said.

"The line?? People you care about??" Lionel mocked. "Are you a knight in shining armor coming to save the fair maiden??" Lionel's face contorted in something close to rage, "Let me tell you son, Chloe Sullivan is no fair maiden."

Lex grinned. "Good tactic. Trying to draw my attention away from the real issue by making angry. It won't work." Lex told him.

"Is that what I'm doing? Here I thought I was educating my son on the perils of bedding women that are beneath you. Although I suppose that is the best way for a woman to be, beneath you, that is. And I can certainly understand the attraction to Chloe. She's beautiful and has a gorgeous body to boot. But really, in love with her? She's a simpleton, Lex. You could do so much better. Find a woman with grace and style, one more suited to your superior breeding and intellect." Lionel made this speech passionately. Lionel added, "Find your self something more than a common place whore, Lex."

Lex felt the rage surge through his body. However, past experience taught him that his father was trying to push him into some sort of extreme action. Instead of assaulting his father like he wanted to do, he just smiled a menacing smile.

"You can do better than that," Lex said as he moved toward the door to leave. "Insulting someone I care about seems a little sophomoric for you, are you losing your skills?" He shot at his father before he left the room.

* * *

Chloe sat up on the couch. Her head was pounding and her heart racing. She sat there motionless for god knows how long before she heard a knock on her door. She jumped at the sound and looked at the door.

"Chloe, it's Gage. Open the door." He said quickly. His voice was short and there was obvious concern. Chloe stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. For a moment, they just stood there looking at each other. It was an odd feeling for Chloe because suddenly Gage seemed different to her. They had shared something very intimate in the dream. Gage had seen inside her. He'd had access to her inner thoughts and feelings. She'd seen his mind too. They were definitely connected now.

Gage walked into the apartment and shut the door behind him locking the door. He turned to Chloe and cradled her face in his hands.

"Are you all right?" He asked searching her face.

"I really don't think so," Chloe felt on the verge of tears. She hated feeling vulnerable and she hated to cry. Especially in front of people.

"I know." Gage told her and pulled her into his arms to embrace her. Chloe gave in. She broke down and began to let the tears flow. After a few minutes, Chloe got herself together. She pulled away from Gage and gave a shaky laugh.

"I've soaked your shirt," she said.

"Don't worry about it." Gage told her and reached out to brush a strand of hair off her face.

"What's going on, Gage?" Chloe asked. She moved over to the couch and sat down. Gage sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. Their knees were so close that if Chloe moved them they would be touching. She was a little surprised that she wanted to touch Gage and be close to him.

"It's complicated." He said reminding her of Lex, "I'll try to tell you everything, but not make it too long." Gage told her. That however, didn't remind her of Lex. She didn't have to work at it to get info out of Gage, he freely offered it.

"I am immortal. Dunning told you that. So, what he said is true." Gage said.

"You're dad murdered his soul mate?" Chloe asked. She couldn't believe it was possible.

"Murdered? No. My father acted in self defense." Gage said. He sounded disgusted. "Dunning sent her to seduce, and then kill my father. They owned a business together and Dunning was beginning to be greedy. My father tried not to kill her. He tried to simply subdue her, but Dunning had ordered her to kill him. She wouldn't stop attacking him." Gage shook his head. "My father still feels guilt over her death."

"Why would he do that? She was supposed to make him whole again, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. A soul mate does make an immortal whole again. He puts her happiness and safety above his own. Jack Dunning is an evil man and capable of monstrous things."

"Obviously," Chloe said with a shudder. "But what does he want with me?"

Gage looked at Chloe and took a deep breath. "He hates my family. He knows that I care about you and seeks revenge."

"But, why do you care about me? Jack told me that he put all those memories in our minds." Chloe said.

"I'm not so sure about that. I'll need to think about that more, but the emotions I feel for you are genuine." Gage said sincerely.

"What about Lois?" Chloe asked. She needed to remind herself that she didn't love Gage. But sitting here with him so close, was making her question those feelings.

"Lois is…I'm not sure. I feel a connection with her as well. We're friends." Gage stated. He clearly wasn't sure about the whole situation either. That gave Chloe some comfort.

They sat in silence for a while just thinking about everything. Chloe broke the silence.

"So, what do we do?" She asked.

"I want to keep you close. Dunning might attack anytime." Gage said.

"No, that's not possible. Lex is coming over for dinner." Chloe automatically objected.

"Chloe, I know that you care about Lex but your life is more important. He would agree." Gage said. "Dunning might decide to attack in your dreams again. That worries me. You're vulnerable in sleep. I can protect you, but there are powerful spells he can perform that would help him. Distance makes this more difficult." Gage told her.

Chloe wanted to think that he was just being annoying and trying to be close to her, but she knew that wasn't the case. Gage was really concerned about her safety and wellbeing. Chloe sighed. Lex didn't like Gage and the fact that he was hanging around Chloe, so she knew he would hate the idea of them being alone together.

"I have to talk to Lex and explain everything to him. I hope he'll understand why we need to be close to each other." Chloe said, dreading the thought of telling Lex.

Gage smiled. "Chloe, I know that if I was your boyfriend and you were telling me that you needed to sleep with another man I wouldn't understand. Lex isn't a stupid man. He's territorial and he senses my feelings for you. He won't just let you stay with me."

"I really just need a little positivity right now." Chloe said with a small smile because she knew that Gage was right.

"I'll go and talk to Lois, but leaving you makes me nervous. Call me if you need anything." Gage said. He leaned forward and gently kissed Chloe on the forehead before he stood up to leave.

* * *

"Hey, Lex, when are you going to be home?" Chloe asked. She'd called Lex's cell phone because he hadn't been at work. She felt like a nag.

"Oh, in about five seconds. I'm walking to the door right now." He said and Chloe could hear the smile in his voice. Before she even had time to answer she heard his key in the door as it clicked open.

She hung up the phone and ran to Lex. She smashed into him and embraced him in a hug.

"I could get use to this greeting." Lex commented.

"I just missed you." Chloe told him then reached up to kiss him. As always, their kiss turned into something more and they were quickly making out and headed toward the bed room.

"If I'd known you would miss me this much I would have been home sooner." Lex said. He laid Chloe on the bed and lay gently on top of her. He thought about what happened with his father earlier and what he'd learned. He realized again how much he cared about Chloe. "Chloe, earlier you told me that you loved me." Lex said.

"I do," Chloe told him grinning. "What? Do you need to hear it again because it's still true."

"I didn't say it to you though." Lex said.

Chloe stopped her hands wayward travel toward Lex's belt and gently pushed him off her. Lex sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't want you to say it unless you mean it," Chloe said honestly. "I doesn't mean anything if it's a lie." Lex looked sad and Chloe felt her heart melting for him. Good lord, she really did love him…

"I'll wait, Lex. It's not like love is something that is easy. It doesn't happen overnight and I know you haven't exactly had the most loving upbringing." Chloe told him. She put her hand on his knee.

"Obviously, in my family we didn't talk about our emotions. I do care about you, Chloe." Lex said earnestly. "It's almost like a dream with you." Lex said. The word dream triggered Chloe's memory and she remembered her earlier nightmare and the advice from Gage. She paled a little at the thought of Jack Dunning.

"Are you all right? You look sick." Lex said. Then added jokingly, "I know I haven't showered today but I didn't realize I smelled that bad." Chloe gave a weak grin.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Chloe had no idea how to broach the subject of Gage. She was gathering her nerve when Lex's cell phone rang. He answered it and Chloe could tell by his replies that he wasn't pleased. He hung up looking distracted.

"I have to go out of town for a few days. Something has come up at work." He looked at Chloe, "Perfect timing, huh?" He said sarcastically. He got up and began packing.

"I really don't want to be alone right now. I'm not sure, but the whole fainting thing freaked me out a little bit. I think I'll go stay with a friend." Chloe said not mentioning who the friend was.

"That's probably a good idea. I hate to leave right now." Lex stopped to think for moment.

"No, it's ok. I understand with work and all. It's only for a few days right?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. I'll call you later tonight; unless I get in late then I'll wait until morning." Lex said. He kissed Chloe and left in a hurry.

a/n: another chapter!! So I really am working on the next chapter but I probably won't be up for about a week because I've got a ton of stuff this week. Anyway read and review!! Please and thank you for reading!!!


	16. A Vampire Bride?

Disclaimer: don't own this at all.

And finally, here it is:

"So, Lois what are you making for dinner?" Chloe teased as she sat at the table in Lois's apartment.

"Ha. Do you really want to brave my cooking?" Lois shot back with a grin. "I know you're brave Chloe, but that is downright suicidal."

"Ladies, why don't we just order something? Pizza, maybe?" Gage suggested. He walked over to Lois and put his arm around her smiling at her. Looking at Lois and Gage standing there together made her feel like she was an eternity away from Lex. She began to miss Lex immensely. That was when she knew it without a doubt. She loved Lex more than anything else. Whatever was going on with her and Gage was just some strange fluke. It wasn't real and even it was, it wouldn't be worth ruining the one thing in her life that had suddenly become so vital to her. Lex was the one she needed, the one she wanted.

Gage looked at Chloe and noticed her intense expression. He gave her questioning face. She just grinned at him.

"Pizza sounds great to me." She told him.

* * *

Chloe lay on the couch in Lois apartment. Lois and Gage were asleep in Lois room. She was scared to go to sleep because she was sure that Jack was going to try and invade her dreams. Gage's presence reassured her, she knew that he would be watching over her. But she found herself wishing he was Lex, but that was impossible right now, he was out of town. She pictured him in her mind. His smile, that was more smirk than smile, but was one of the things she liked about him the most. Thinking of Lex calmed her enough that she finally felt herself drifting off to sleep.

She once again found herself joined by Jack Dunning.

"I believe the expression nowadays is, You can run, right? Chloe, it's silly to play this game. I will always find you. You belong to me." Jack grinned at her maliciously.

"Whoa, slow down there, sparky. I'm not your anything. And to be entirely correct, the phrase is, 'You can run, but you can't hide'.I love Lex and there is nothing you can do about that. Besides all that, you can't OWN people." Chloe told him calmly.

"Yes. Love?" Jack said the word mockingly. He walked slowly toward her. "So, you've figured out which one you've chosen then. You've given up immortality for what? A love that will fade and wither away in a few years time. We both know that Lex Luthor isn't the type of man to be ruled by a woman. He will use you and then throw you out when he is done with you."

"And you're a paragon of chivalry, right?" Chloe mocked, taking a step back.

"Chloe, this mouth of yours is something that we will have to work on. It's unacceptable. Women should know their place. It seems I will have a lot to teach you." Jack stepped closer to Chloe. They were playing a game of cat and mouse. She'd move and he'd follow. He was stronger and Chloe knew it.

"_Gage!"_ Chloe mentally screamed.

"Ah hah. I knew it would come to that eventually. I have set up a few traps for our friend Gage. He won't be joining us anytime soon. Don't get me wrong, he will be here but not before I have you as mine." Jack announced. He reached out and pulled Chloe's face close to his. "See, noone can save you." He said before smashing his mouth into hers in a brutal kiss. She pushed him off and he let her go, causing her to fall to the floor. Chloe knew he was playing with her. If he wanted to force her, he was more than strong enough.

_Chloe, don't worry. I am stronger than he knows. I will be there shortly, just distract him. Whatever you do, do not let him bite you. _Gage spoke into Chloe's mind. She was momentarily distracted by what Gage had said.

_"Do you mean like a vampire?" _She asked.

_"It is similar, yes. But there are myths that are not true. I would never do anything to harm you, Chloe. That is the truth." _

_"You mean to tell me that I am trapped in a dream with a vampire that wants to make me his vampire bride?" _Chloe said, with minor hysteria setting in.

* * *

You seem very distant, Chloe. If I knew better I might think you had just been communicating with Gage." Jack said, pausing to inspect her face. It was almost like he was trying to read the truth there. She put on her best dumb-I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about face. He seemed convinced.

"Uhm…well. So what is the plan here?" Chloe said forcefully. Maybe if she acted brave she would actually begin to feel brave. "I mean, I assume that you've got some diabolical scheme worked out. That seems like your MO."

"Where the hell is this?" Chloe jumped as she heard Lex's voice. She turned to see him in the corner of the room. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's my nightmare." Chloe told him.

"Nightmare, huh? Then why am I in it?" He asked lightly.

"Oh, isn't this cute? The happy couple." Jack said.

"Chloe, by the force or that hug, I would say that you were happy to see me." Lex said with a grin, completely ignoring Jack.

"You have no idea." She said.

"Excuse me. Lex Luthor, I assume," Jack interrupted them. "I'm pleased to meet you. I have to say that I'm surprised to see you here." He said walking closer to Chloe and Lex. "How are you here by the way?"

"Let's just say an old colleague decided that he didn't like your methods." Lex told him. He pushed Chloe behind him to protect her.

"Ah…the shaman." Jack said with a mocking laugh. "I didn't think he'd have the guts to turn against me."

"You mock him, but he has extraordinary power. You and I both know that." Lex told him.

"Is that what he told you? He has power, yes. But there are limits to it; there always are." Jack said arrogantly.

Lex just smirked. "You are familiar with the idea of majority rules, correct? Well, the way I see it; there are three of us and only one of you." Lex said as Gage appeared in the room.

"So, you think you'll win? You think that you can beat me?" Jack said, looking amused.

"I know it." Gage said. Suddenly, he flew at Jack. They fell to the floor and Gage began punching Jack furiously. Lex grabbed Chloe's hand and squeezed it.

"I've been worried about you. When 'the shaman' as he calls him, came to me, I almost didn't believe him. Then, he told me that you were in danger and I knew I had to do something. He brought me here. He can travel into a person's minds and their memories. It's all very confusing, but on some level this is real. He told me that if Jack dies here, then he will die in the real world too. He said that if we can force Jack out of your mind and shut the door, then he will be gone forever. He'll be stuck in limbo, between worlds." Lex said.

"I don't understand any of this Lex. It doesn't make any sense. I don't know what to do here." Chloe said.

Lex pulled her into a hug. "Nothing. It looks to me that Gage has it under control for now." Lex said looking at the two men. They were on the floor. Gage was pummeling Jack.

"How do we shut him out of my mind? It's not like I want to have him intruding my dreams all the time. It's getting old." Chloe asked. Suddenly, a door appeared out of the air. Chloe made a face and walked over to the door. "Literally a door, huh?"

"Guess so." Lex grinned as he walked to her.

"All right then. Let's do this." Chloe said and headed in the direction of the brawling men.

Coordinating their efforts, they managed to throw Jack out the door and slam it shut. Chloe took great satisfaction in locking it securely.

"So, we're done here? There is no way that Jack can come back?" Chloe asked.

"It's finished." Gage said shaking his head.

"Thank God." Chloe said putting an arm around Lex. "What exactly was all this anyway?"

"An elaborate plan concocted by my father and Jack Dunning." Lex said, expelling a tightly held breath. "They both wanted it for different reasons, but apparently they had the same common goals. Drive us apart and ruin the Savonrola family. Well, to kill Gage anyway, or to drive him insane. I'm not sure which, but I think they would have taken either result."

"So, this shaman person planted false memories in my brain?" Chloe asked appalled. She hated the thought that he'd been able to get into her mind like that.

"I've heard of abilities like that but I haven't ever seen them in action. It's quite powerful." Gage said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but I mean those were fake memories." Chloe said. She didn't know what to think about that.

"It would appear so." Gage said. He didn't sound quite convinced and that caused Lex to tighten his hold on Chloe.

"Well, ok then." Chloe said quickly. "All in a days work. Nothing interesting here. At least I can say life's never dull, eh?"

"I don't think anything's dull around you, Chloe." Lex said with a sexy grin.

"And on that note. I think I'll take my leave." Gage said. He looked at Chloe one last time then vanished out of the dream.

"So, it's just you and me now, Mr.Luthor. What do you propose we do?" Chloe asked.

"Considering that this is a dream. I'm beginning to imagine all sorts of things that are normally somewhat impossible." Lex said. He was slowly walking his hands under Chloe's shirt.

"Why, I never knew there was this side to you. Seems like good things are coming out of this after all." Chloe commented coyly. She reached up on her tiptoes and began kissing Lex.

* * *

Thanks for reading this!! Sorry it took so long to finish, but I lost the inspiration for this story. In all honesty I know this seems rushed, but I really wanted to at least finish it. 


	17. Epilogue

This was written at the request of some readers. So, enjoy and it's cheesy. You're forewarned.

Epilogue:

"Chloe, get a move on!!" Lois yelled at Chloe as she was putting her earring in. Chloe gave one last look in the mirror, before smiling contentedly.

"I'm coming, hold your horses. It's not like he's going to leave if you're late." Chloe went to stand next to Lois. She looked beautiful. "I'm still not entirely sure that you're supposed to being wearing white, Lo." Chloe teased.

"Whatever, you wore it when you got married. Besides, that is an old rule. Get with the times, Sullivan." Lois shot back. They walked out the door and into the waiting limo.

"So, are you sure you're ok?" Chloe asked Lois. She was beginning to look like she might get a little sick.

"Yes. I mean I'm just nervous, which, by the way is ridiculous because Gage and I are essentially married anyway, in spirit that is. Well, soul, really." Lois was surprised by all Gage's secrets, but she'd accepted them. After all, she loved the man so there wasn't much she could do.

"I agree, but this is for everyone who doesn't know about his quasi vampireness." Chloe told her with a grin.

"He's not a vampire, Chloe," Lois told her exasperated.

"Well, he is eternal and he does have a thing for the night…" Chloe paused, "sounds like a vamp to me." Chloe loved to tease Lois about this part of Gage. "And now, you're an eternal vamp too!"

Lois glared at her. "I am not."

"Which part? Because you will live for a really really long time." Chloe said.

"Whatever, Chloe. Let's focus on my impending nuptials." Lois said. She looked nervous again.

"We're here. Take a breath, Lois and everything will be fine," Chloe said stepping out of the car. She and Lois walked into the church and waited for the music to start.

"So, this doesn't make me look to fat?" Chloe asked insecurely, which earned her a roll of the eyes from Lois.

"Chlo, you are 4 months pregnant, it's just a little bump anyway. Everyone loves a pregnant lady. Especially, your husband." Lois said then walked over to embrace Chloe. "I'm so happy right now and I am glad you're here with me."

"You going to make me cry and ruin my makeup, Lo," Chloe laughed a little and wiped a tear away.

Music began to play and Lois pulled away, "That's you," She turned to straighten her dress just before the doors opened. She practically shoved Chloe out the door. As Chloe preceded Lois down the aisle, she caught sight of her husband standing at the altar next to Gage. They were both watching her. Chloe grinned happily at Lex as she took her place at the altar. She watched Lois walk down and take her place at the altar next to Gage. She looked so happy and Chloe found herself fighting tears again. When she looked over to Lex, she found him grinning at her. He too was overjoyed to be here. The ceremony was beautiful and so was the reception.

Chloe and Lex were watching the others dance. Chloe was standing next to Lex and put her arm through his. He placed his hand on hers and leaned down to give her a kiss. He couldn't help but move his other hand down to cover her now slightly protruding abdomen. It was just a little bump, but a bump nonetheless.

"I love you, Chloe." He told her with a soft smile.

"I love you too, Lex." She smiled back and was once again teary.

"What's with all the crying today?" Lex asked.

"It's the hormones, shutup." Chloe pushed his hand off her belly. "You did this to me anyway and there at 5 more months left, so buckle up."

"I'm not complaining. I'm just commenting." Lex smirked at his wife's and then draped his arm over her shoulders. Yes, life was good for the Lex now that he had Chloe in his life.


End file.
